Lejos del Matrimonio
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: El poderoso y seductor Edward Cullen se quedó hipnotizado con sólo ver a Bella Swan. Lo que no había previsto era que la presencia de Bella iba a poner en peligro sus planes de permanecer soltero, especialmente después de aquel increíble beso. los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Lejos del matrimonio**

**HERMANOS CULLEN- HOMBRES DE TEXAS.**

**El poderoso y seductor Edward Cullen se quedó hipnotizado con sólo ver a Bella Swan. Aquella encantadora joven había conseguido conmoverle el alma con su inocencia, y además había descubierto que era una magnífica cocinera. Así que Edward no dudó en llevarla al rancho como su nueva cocinera y así además la libraba de una dura situación familiar. Lo que no había previsto era que la presencia de Bella iba a poner en peligro sus planes de permanecer soltero, especialmente después de aquel increíble beso. ¿Podría su relación sobrevivir a pesar del orgullo de Edward y del peligroso pasado de Bella ?**

Capítulo 1

Bella Swan observó preocupada a los asis tentes a las fiestas de Halloween ataviados con coloridos disfraces. Ella había tenido que optar por una indumentaria de sus años de instituto porque, a pesar de que no tenía mal sueldo, no podía permitirse lujos como la compra de disfra ces. En realidad el salario le permitía solo estar al día con las facturas de la casa que compartía con su padre.

Los últimos dos meses habían sido demasiado traumáticos para ocultarlo con un simple disfraz. Leah y el resto de sus amigos la habían convencido de que le vendría bien salir de su casa y, aunque Bella tenía ciertas reticencias porque su pa dre acababa de regresar, Leah había conseguido que por fin acudiera a su fiesta. Sin embargo, de camino al apartamento situado en el centro de la ciudad, Bella no podía evitar sentirse un poco estúpida.

Aunque también era cierto que habían pa sado una semana terrible y necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse de todo. El comportamiento de su pa dre se había vuelto cada vez más violento desde la tragedia porque se sentía responsable. Así ha bía sido como un profesor de universidad como él había dejado su trabajo de repente y se había convertido en un alcohólico. Bella había intentado que se pusiera en tratamiento de todas las maneras posibles, pero él se había negado ro tundamente. Su último episodio violento le ha bía hecho pasar tres días en la cárcel, tiempo du rante el cual Bella había podido al menos descansar de la tensión que le provocaba estar con su padre. Esa noche sin embargo estaría allí cuando ella regresara de la fiesta, y le había insis tido mucho en que no llegara tarde, y no porque fuera eso lo que ella hacía normalmente.

Dio un sorbo a su refresco con el corazón inun dado por la tristeza. No tenía ánimo para beber alcohol, con lo que allí se encontraba comple tamente fuera de lugar. Y, para colmo de males, su disfraz, y su larga melena rubia, atraían la atención de lodos los hombres. Cada vez resul taba más obvio que había elegido la indumenta ria equivocada para ese tipo de fiestas, pero creía que de haber asistido vestida con su ropa habi tual también habría llamado la atención.

Huyendo de un tipo que insistía en enseñarle el dormitorio de Leah, se encontró con la anfitriona, puso como excusa un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, se llenó los pulmones de aire fresco y comenzó a caminar.

«Vaya locura de tiesta», pensó mientras recor daba el humo que llenaba la casa, tan denso que dificultaba la visión. Por un momento había pen sado que sería divertido ir a una fiesta, pensó in cluso que podría conocer a un hombre que la sa cara de todo aquello y que fuera capaz de hablar con su padre. Y que las vacas comenzarían a vo lar... Lo cierto era que llevaba meses sin salir con nadie; la última vez había invitado a cenar a casa a un posible pretendiente que, después de ver los modales de su padre, había desaparecido para siempre. Tras esa experiencia, Bella ha bía perdido la esperanza de atraer a nadie. Ade más, por el momento ya tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

En aquel momento un ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos y, al acordarse del tipo que la había estado acosando en la fiesta, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener un abrigo que le tapara al menos las piernas. Llevaba una minifalda muy estrecha, una blusa escotada y una boa de plumas rosas, por no hablar de la cantidad de maquillaje... en defini tiva, era el blanco perfecto para cualquier degene rado.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina vio a dos personas agachadas en mitad de la oscuridad, rodeando a lo que parecía un hombre tumbado en mitad de la acera.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios hacéis ahí? -gritó ella haciendo aspavientos para asustarlos y que salie ran corriendo, como efectivamente sucedió.

La mejor defensa siempre era un buen ata que, pensó todavía con el corazón en un puño mientras se acercaba al hombre que permanecía tendido en el suelo. Parecía inconsciente, Bella no tardó en descubrir que estaba sangran do; parecía que los asaltantes lo habían golpeado con saña. Lo palpó con mucho cuidado a la altura de la cintura y enseguida encontró lo que es peraba. Estaba claro que alguien tan elegante mente vestido tenía que llevar un teléfono móvil. Después de llamar a una ambulancia, se sentó en el suelo a su lado y se dispuso a esperar con la mano del desconocido entre las suyas.

Unos minutos más tarde, él se movió y gimió de dolor al intentar decir algo.

-No, no hable -le dijo con firmeza-. No debe moverse hasta que no llegue la ambulancia.

-Mi cabeza...

-Sí, me imagino que debe de dolerle muchí simo. Tiene un buen golpe, pero quédese tum bado.

Le pareció oír la sirena de la ambulancia, que ya se encontraba cerca. El hospital estaba a me nos de dos manzanas, era una suerte para aquel tipo. Una herida en la cabeza como aquella po día ser muy peligrosa.

-Mis hermanos... -susurró él a duras penas-. Rancho Cullen... Forksville... Texas.

-Me aseguraré de que los llamen, no se preo cupe -le prometió Bella .

Entonces él le apretó la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-No me deje solo.

-No lo haré, se lo juro.

-Es usted un... ángel -al decir aquella última palabra volvió al túnel negro del que había salido tan brevemente. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

Las luces de la ambulancia iluminaron el rostro del herido y, solo unos segundos después, los dos operarios, un hombre y una mujer, estaban subiéndolo a la camilla para trasladarlo a toda prisa.

-Tiene una herida en la cabeza, el pulso es lento pero continuo. Está orientado y muy sudoroso.

-¡Yo a ti te conozco! -le dijo de pronto la ope raría-. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Tú eres Swan!

-Sí, parece que soy famosa -respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

-En realidad el famoso es tu padre.

-Claro -suspiró decepcionada-. Últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo en ambulancias.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó la mujer cam biando de tema-. ¿Has visto algo?

-No, solo vi a dos tipos que salieron corriendo cuando yo les grité -explicó Bella -. Pero no sé si eran los que lo habían golpeado.

-Parece una conmoción -dijo mientras exami naba al herido-. No tiene nada roto, solo un chi chón del tamaño del Océano Pacífico. Nos lo lle vamos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Debería ir, pero no voy vestida para ir al hos pital.

- ¿Te importa si te pregunto por qué vas ves tida así? -le dijo la operaría-. ¿Sabe tu jefe que estás pluriempleada?

-Vengo de una fiesta en casa de Leah Clearwater.

-Las fiestas de Leah tienen fama de salvajes, y yo ni siquiera te he visto nunca tomándote una copa.

-Mi padre ya bebe por los dos -replicó ella con triste sarcasmo-. No bebo ni consumo dro gas, por eso me marché tan pronto de la fiesta, y por eso encontré a este hombre.

-Ha tenido mucha suerte -dijo la operaría mientras metían la camilla en la ambulancia-. Podría haber muerto si no llegas a encontrarlo.

Bella se sentó al lado del desconocido e inmediatamente se puso en marcha la ambulancia. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga y su padre se preocuparía al ver que no llegaba. Su madre y él habían estado muy unidos, pero a su madre siempre le había gustado ir a fiestas y quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, a veces con otros hombres. Los últimos acontecimientos ha bían provocado que él no dejara de pensar en ta les costumbres y parecía haber traspasado a Bella el desprecio que había sentido por su esposa en esas ocasiones. La preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar cuando él viera que llegaba a esas horas, pero tampoco podía dejar solo a aquel hombre herido. Ella era la única que sabía con quién ponerse en contacto; además le había pro metido que no se marcharía y no podía faltar a su promesa.

Fue inconsciente todo el camino hasta el hos pital, a excepción de un instante en el que había abierto los ojos y había mirado a Bella al tiempo que le apretaba la mano con la que ella estrechaba sus dedos. Una vez en urgencias, mientras lo examinaban, las enfermeras le pidie ron a Bella que por favor se pusiera ella en contacto con la familia del herido. Le dieron un teléfono y una guía para que buscara el nombre de Cullen en el apartado de Forksville.

-¿Rancho Cullen? -respondió una voz profunda al otro lado.

-Ho... hola -comenzó a decir ella titubeante-. Llamo en nombre de Jasper Cullen -así se llamaba, de acuerdo con el permiso de conducir que habían encontrado en su traje-. Está en el hospital...

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó con impacien cia-. ¿Está bien?

-Lo atracaron y ha sufrido una conmoción. No ha podido darles a los médicos ninguna informa ción...

-¿Quién es usted?

-Bella Swan. Yo...

-¿Quién lo encontró?

-Fui yo. Llamé a la ambulancia desde su telé fono móvil. Fue él el que me pidió que llamara a sus hermanos...

-¡Son las dos de la mañana! -exclamó con re pentino enfado.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que acabamos de llegar al hospital. Yo iba por la calle cuando lo vi tirado en la acera. Necesita a su familia.

-Bueno, pues yo soy su hermano. Edward. Estaré allí dentro de treinta minutos.

-Pero señor, hay un largo camino hasta Houston; si conduce tan rápido...

-No, iré en avión. Voy a despertar al piloto ahora mismo. Gracias -añadió la última palabra como si le doliera al pronunciarla.

Después de colgar, Bella volvió a la sala de espera, donde no tuvo que esperar más que unos minutos antes de que la doctora le permitiera entrar a la habitación.

-Está consciente -la informó antes de entrar-. Lo vamos a dejar en observación toda la noche para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden. ¿Ha podido localizar a su familia?

-Sí, parece ser que su hermano está de ca mino. Pero no me ha dado ninguna informa ción. Lo siento.

-No se preocupe, la gente se enfada y no se para a pensar -le explicó con sonrisa compren siva-. ¿Y usted podría quedarse con él? Andamos un poco justos de personal a causa del virus res piratorio y no debería quedarse solo.

-Yo estaré con él -accedió ella enseguida-. No es que mi vida social se vaya a resentir por esto.

La doctora se echó a reír al tiempo que la mi raba de arriba abajo.

-Es Halloween -aclaró en pocas palabras-. La próxima vez que me inviten a una fiesta, diré que me he roto una pierna.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después surgieron los problemas. Debía de medir casi un metro no venta, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros y entró en el hospital como un verdadero torbellino. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero gastado que parecía haberse echado por encima sin el menor cuidado. Pare cía increíblemente rico e increíblemente enfa dado.

Al ver a su hermano mayor tendido en la ca ma, el enfado se convirtió en sincera preocupa ción. No obstante, tuvo tiempo para lanzarle una terrible mirada a Bella .

-Ahora me explico qué hacía usted paseando por la calle a las dos de la mañana -dijo en tono despreciativo-.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se sintió culpable y decidió llamar a una ambulancia después de in tentar robarle? -añadió sarcástico y mirándola de una manera que podría haberla partido en dos.

-Mire -empezó a decir ella.

-No se moleste -la interrumpió al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para mirar a su hermano, que per día y recuperaba el conocimiento de manera in termitente-. Jasper, soy yo, Edward -le dijo poniéndole la mano en el pecho-. ¿Puedes oírme?

El herido abrió los ojos brevemente.

-¿Edward?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Jasper?

El aludido sonrió débilmente.

-Iba tan distraído pensando en los nuevos piensos que no me di cuenta de lo que había a mi alrededor. Algo me golpeó en la cabeza y me caí redondo. No vi nada -entonces se tocó torpe mente los bolsillos-. ¡Maldita sea! Me han qui tado la cartera y el teléfono.

Bella comenzó a decir que ella tenía am bas cosas, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Edward Cullen volvió a mirarla lleno de ira y salió de la sala como alma que llevara el diablo.

Su hermano volvió a perder el conocimiento y ella se quedó allí parada sin saber qué hacer. Cinco minutos después. Edward apareció acompañado de un policía que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sa bía que lo había visto en algún sitio antes.

-Es esa -le dijo Edward al agente-. Firmaré lo que sea necesario, pero quiero que se la lleve de aquí.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo -el policía se acercó a Bella y la esposó sin darle oportuni dad a que dijera ni palabra.

-¿Me está arrestando? -preguntó ella sin dar crédito a lo que le estaba ocurriendo-. Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

-Sí, eso ya lo he oído antes -replicó el agente con aburrimiento-. Nunca nadie hace nada. Pero vestida de ese modo y en medio de la calle a esas horas, permítame que no la crea. ¿Qué ha hecho con la cartera y el teléfono del señor Cullen?

-Están en mi bolso -empezó a decir.

El policía la agarró del hombro y la sacó del edificio.

-Me temo que se ha metido en un buen lío. No eligió bien al hombre que debía atracar.

-¡Pero si yo no he atracado a nadie! Fueron dos hombres, no pude verles la cara, pero esta ban a su lado cuando yo pasé por allí.

-¿Sabe que la prostitución es un delito?

-¡Yo no me estaba prostituyendo! Venía de una fiesta de Halloween. ¡Voy disfrazada de bailarina de Revista! - Estaba iracunda porque la estuvieran castigando por haberle hecho un favor a al guien-. Tiene que creerme, agente Whiterdale -añadió leyendo el nombre de su placa.

Pero él no dijo ni palabra, sino que se la llevó hasta el coche patrulla, eso sí, con un poco más de delicadeza.

-Espere -le pidió antes de que cerrara la puer ta-. Saque mi cartera del bolso y mire mi carnet. Ahora, por favor.

El policía la miró con impaciencia, pero hizo lo que ella le pedía.

-Ya me parecía que tu cara me resultaba fami liar, Swan -le dijo llamándola por su apellido, como hacía la mayoría de la gente en su trabajo.

-Yo no he atracado al señor Cullen -insistió Bella -. Y puedo demostrar dónde estaba cuando lo atacaron -le dio la dirección de Leah.

Después de aquella breve explicación, el agente condujo hasta el apartamento de Leah, que para entonces ya estaba bastante intoxicada, y volvió al coche patrulla, dejó salir a Bella y le quitó las esposas. Al salir al frío de la calle y a pesar de que él ya sabía la verdad, se sintió increí blemente ridícula con la indumentaria que lle vaba.

-Lo lamento mucho -le dijo con una sonrisa de incomodidad-. No la había reconocido. Solo sabía lo que me había contado el señor Cullen, que probablemente estaba demasiado enfadado para detenerse a pensar. Pero tendrá que admitir que esta noche no parece ninguna ejecutiva.

-Sí, lo sé. El señor Cullen estaba preocupado por su hermano y no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Cuando entró y vio a su hermano en ese estado y a mí vestida así -explicó Bella mirándose el atuendo-. No se lo puede culpar por pensar lo que pensó, pero lo cierto es que los dos tipos que lo atacaron le habrían quitado la cartera si no llego a aparecer yo. Y esos siguen por ahí.

-¿Podría enseñarme el lugar donde lo encon tró?

-Claro. Está a solo unos metros.

Comenzó a andar y él la siguió mirando a su alrededor. Una vez allí, Bella se quedó en la acera y el agente inspecciono detenidamente el terreno en busca de pruebas, pero no encontró más que un papel de caramelo y una colilla de ci garrillo.

-Usted no sabrá si el señor Cullen fuma, o si le gustan los caramelos, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no. Solo me dijo el nombre de su hermano y dónde vivía. No sé nada más de él.

-Bueno, ya les preguntaré más tarde -dijo ca minando hacia el coche de nuevo-. Quédate aquí mientras llamo a alguien para que venga a recoger estas pruebas.

-Les encantará que los saquen de la cama para venir a ver un papel de caramelo y una colilla -bromeó Bella mientras intentaba cubrirse lo más posible con la boa de plumas.

-La sorprendería saber lo que les gustan estas cosas -respondió él riendo-. Esta gente se toma muy en serio lo de atrapar a los pequeños delin cuentes.

-Pues espero que atrapen a estos dos -co mentó ella con seriedad-. Nadie debería tener miedo de andar por la calle. Da igual que sea de noche o vayas vestida del modo que sea -añadió haciendo referencia a su indumentaria.

-Tiene razón.

Mientras llegaban los expertos a la escena del crimen, Bella se quedó en el coche patrulla redactando la declaración de lo ocurrido.

-¿Puedo marcharme ya? -preguntó cuando hubo terminado de escribir lo poco que sabía-. Vivo con mi padre y, a la hora que es, debe de es tar muy preocupado. Iré caminando, estoy solo a un par de manganas.

- ¿Su padre es Charlie Swan, verdad? -dijo el agen te frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

En cualquier otra ocasión habría respondido que no; normalmente no la acobardaba tener que enfrentarse a su padre, pero ya le habían suce dido demasiadas cosas aquella noche.

-¿No le importa? -le resultaba muy incómodo dejar ver que le daba miedo llegar a casa.

-Claro que no.

La llevó en coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio.

-Está todo bien; si estuviera despierto, habría alguna luz encendida -dijo con un suspiro de ali vio-. Muchas gracias.

-Llámenos si necesita cualquier cosa -le dijo con amabilidad-. Me temo que volveremos a vernos pronto. Edward Cullen ya me ha recordado que su hermano Carlisle es el Fiscal General del Estado y que no va a permitir que se queden así las cosas.

-Es lógico. Bueno, muchas gracias.

-A usted, y siento mucho lo de las esposas -añadió con una enorme sonrisa, la primera que aparecía en su rostro en toda la noche.

-No importa. Gracias otra vez por traerme a casa.

Edward Cullen permaneció hasta el amanecer sen tado junto a la cama de su hermano, en la habita ción individual que había conseguido en el hos pital. Estaba realmente preocupado. Jasper era el más fuerte de todos y normalmente también era el más cauto. También era el más bromista, el que siempre estaba contando chistes y los ani maba a todos en los momentos difíciles. Y ahora que lo tenía frente a él se daba cuenta de cuánto lo quería. Por eso lo ponía tan furioso que aque lla mujer le hubiera robado mientras se encon traba herido e indefenso. Todavía no entendía cómo habría conseguido golpearlo en la cabeza. No pudo evitar recordar con desagrado el modo en el que iba vestida.

El no era ningún mojigato, pero hacía años había tenido un romance con una mujer que luego había resultado ser una prostituta. Aquello había supuesto un gran desengaño, porque creía que ella lo amaba cuando descubrió que solo ha bía estado con él porque sabía quién era y cuánto dinero tenía. Como el resto de sus hermanos, sentía cierto recelo a las mujeres. Si pu diera encontrar un hombre que supiera hacer galletas, no volvería a permitir que otra mujer entrara en su casa, ni siquiera para trabajar allí.

Eso le hizo recordar con tristeza su último hallazgo. Jasper y él habían encontrado una repostera ya retirada que había entrado a trabajar para ellos, los últimos solteros de la familia Cullen, para hacerles las galletas que tanto les gustaban. Desgraciadamente, poco después había caído en ferma y les había comunicado que aquel empleo era demasiado para ella en aquellos momentos. Ambos sabían que les iba a resultar muy difícil en contrar un sustituto. No había mucha gente que quisiera vivir en un rancho aislado y hacer galle tas a cualquier hora del día y de la noche. Ni si quiera los anuncios que prometían un alto salario habían conseguido atraer a ningún candidato. Era deprimente, pero más lo era tener allí a Jasper, inmóvil en aquella horrible cama de hospital.

Acostumbrado a dormir hasta sobre la silla de montar, Edward se quedó dormido apoyado sobre la cama de su hermano. Pero se despertó en cuan to el agente Whiterdale entró en la habitación.

-Lo siento, pero es que acabo de terminar mi turno -se disculpó nada más abrir la puerta-. El caso es que se me ha ocurrido pasar por aquí para contarle lo que hemos encontrado en el lu gar donde atacaron a su hermano. Los detectives ya han empezado a buscar a los responsables del ataque.

-¿Los responsables? -preguntó Edward enfadado-. Pero si usted ya había arrestado a la responsable.

El agente apartó la mirada de Cullen.

-Tuve que dejarla libre -respondió con cierta incomodidad-. Tenía una coartada que ya ha sido confirmada. Así que prestó declaración y luego la dejé en su casa.

Edward se puso en pie y miró al policía desde su imponente altura.

-¡La ha dejado libre! -exclamó con frialdad-. ¿Dónde están el teléfono y la cartera de mi her mano?

Whiterdale hizo un gesto de rabia.

-Olvidé pedírselos antes de irme -contestó en tono de disculpa-. Iré a su casa ahora mismo y se los traeré aquí personalmente...

-Será mejor que vaya con usted. Sigo pen sando que fue ella. Seguramente está complicada con los dos tipos que golpearon a Jasper. Puede perfectamente haber pagado a alguien para que le sirviera de coartada.

-No es esa clase de mujer -empezó a decir el agente, pero Edward lo interrumpió realmente enfa dado.

-No quiero oír nada más de ella. Vámonos -dijo agarrando su chaqueta mientras echaba un último vistazo a su hermano. No entendía cómo un policía podía decir algo así de una mujer a la que acababa de conocer, pero no le importaba. Solo quería verla en la cárcel.

Fueron en el coche que había alquilado Edward hasta casa de Bella . Estaba en un barrio humilde y la casa no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones. Aquello no hizo más que confirmar la idea que Edward tenía de ella. Era obvio que no te nía mucho dinero, así que ¿qué mejor manera de conseguirlo que robando a alguien?

Tuvo que llamar tres veces hasta que alguien acudió a abrir.

Al otro lado apareció Bella Swan despei nada y muy pálida. Tenía en la mano un trapo con hielo que se aplicaba contra la cara. Llevaba puesta una bata sobre la ropa de la noche ante rior.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? -preguntó con voz dé bil y temblorosa.

-Ha estado bebiendo, ¿verdad? -replicó Edward con extrema dureza, pero ella aguantó el comen tario sin rechistar.

El agente Whiterdale comprendió inmediata mente lo que había sucedido. Pasó por delante de Cullen y entró en la casa sin preguntar nada, fue hasta el salón y echó un vistazo por la habita ción.

-Parece que ha sido una noche difícil -conti nuó diciendo Edward-. Debe de ser habitual en su profesión. ¿Acostumbran sus clientes a golpearla de esa manera? -añadió con crueldad.

Ella no dijo ni palabra; le resultaba demasiado duro hablar y la cara le dolía tremendamente.

Unos segundos más tarde, el agente Whiterdale volvió a la entrada con un hombre alto, despei nado pero con una extraña expresión de dignidad en los ojos, a pesar de ir esposado. Permaneció en silencio solo un momento, y después comenzó a gritar, acusando a Bella de cualquier cosa imaginable, desde prostitución hasta asesinato. Edward Cullen lo miró sorprendido, y también se de tuvo a observar a la aludida, que permanecía im pasible pero que no podía esconder el dolor que provocaba cada uno de sus insultos. Mientras, Whiterdale llamaba a un coche patrulla para que acudiera a recoger al detenido.

-No, por favor -suplicó Bella sin apartarse el trapo de la cara en ningún momento-. Acaba de salir...

-Esta vez no se quedará más de tres días -res pondió el agente con firmeza-. Usted vaya al hos pital a que le miren esos golpes. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan? Déjeme ver.

Edward se sentía cada vez más confundido, sobre todo cuando Bella accedió a retirar el trapo y dejó ver el rostro hinchado y amoratado.

-Dios mío -exclamo Cullen-. ¿Con qué la ha golpeado?

-Con el puño -intervino Whiterdale-. Y no es la primera vez. Tiene que afrontarlo, señorita Swan -se dirigió a ella con amabilidad-. Se ha convertido en otra persona, una persona que no se controla cuando bebe. Un día de esto la ma tará y al día siguiente ni siquiera recordará haberlo hecho.

-No voy a presentar cargos -respondió ella con tristeza-. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Por amor de Dios, es mi padre! Es la única familia que tengo...

-No hace falta que haga nada, yo presentaré los cargos -le dijo Whiterdale con compasión-. De bería llamar a su jefe para decirle que no va a po der ir a trabajar en un par de semanas. Le daría un ataque si la viera aparecer así en la oficina.

Bella no respondió, pero de sus ojos caye ron dos lágrimas que hablaban por sí solas de manera elocuente. Miró a su padre con una tris teza que le desfiguraba la cara.

-Antes no era así, de verdad. Era un hombre amable y cariñoso.

-Pero ya no lo es -repitió el policía con pe sar-. Vaya al hospital, yo esperaré fuera a que lle guen mis compañeros.

-No, por favor -pidió ella inmediatamente-. No podría soportar que todo el barrio lo vea así... otra vez.

-Está bien -accedió Whiterdale-. Esperaré den tro y después la llevaremos al hospital en el co che patrulla...

-Yo la llevaré -se ofreció Edward sin pensarlo dos veces. No se fiaba de aquella mujer, ni siquiera sabía si creía su historia, pero lo cierto era que ella había ayudado a su hermano, fueran cuales fueran sus motivos. Seguramente Jasper habría muerto si ella no hubiera llamado a la ambulan cia.

-Pero... -empezó a decir ella.

-Solo la llevaré si antes se cambia de ropa -dijo Cullen como condición-. No quiero que me vean en público con alguien vestido de ese modo.

CONTINUARA..

Hola, como están?

Aca va otra historia de los hermanos Cullen, el del hermano menor o sea la historia de Jasper se llama Corazon Intrepido y lo tengo en pdf, ya que otra autora la adapto, si alguien la quiere me tiene que dar su mail y se lo envío.

Quiero agradecer de antemano a todas las que me han mandado mensajes o comentarios agradeciéndome las adaptaciones, de verdad me siento muy bien que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bella deseó disponer de las fuerzas nece sarias para protestar. Tenía el pelo sobre la cara y los ojos ardiendo de rabia, pero le dolía el estó mago y todos los huesos del cuerpo. Se habría ido encantada a la cama si esos dos tipos tan testarudos la hubieran dejado en paz. Aunque segu ramente tuvieran razón en que debía ir al hospi tal, a juzgar por lo que le dolía bien podría tener algún hueso roto. Ahora solo esperaba que su se guro cubriera ese segundo «accidente» en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando llegó el coche patrulla, Bella ce rró la puerta para no tener que ver cómo se lleva ban a su padre, que seguía maldiciendo a gritos. Ya había ocurrido demasiadas veces, pero odiaba la idea de que todo el mundo fuera testigo de su decadencia.

-Voy a cambiarme -anunció con voz casi inau dible.

Edward la vio salir del salón y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó un vistazo por la es tancia. Todo estaba muy viejo; lo único que tenía buen aspecto eran los libros, los cientos de libros que abarrotaban las estanterías, e incluso varias cajas que yacían apiladas en el suelo. Resultaba extraño que hubiera tantos en un lugar tan aparentemente pobre. También lo sorprendió com probar que la mayoría de los discos eran de mú sica clásica. Era curioso que una familia tuviera tantos libros y tan poco de todo lo demás. Se pre guntó dónde estaría la madre. ¿Habría abando nado al padre y era por eso por lo que él bebía? Eso explicaría muchas cosas. El sabía mucho de eso, su madre se había marchado sin volver la vista atrás cuando los cinco niños eran todavía muy pequeños.

Unos minutos más tarde volvió Bella y, de no ser por la misma cara magullada, no habría podido reconocerla. Llevaba un suéter de lana beige, un abrigo también de lana, zapatos planos y un bolso que parecía nuevo. El pelo estaba reco gido en un moño y en su rostro no había ni ras tro de maquillaje.

-Aquí tiene el teléfono y la cartera de su her mano -le dijo dándole ambas cosas-. Se me ol vidó dárselo al agente Whiterdale.

Cullen se quedó mirando dichos objetos mientras se preguntaba si se los habría devuelto si él no hubiera ido a su casa. No importaba lo que le hubiera dicho Whiterdale, él seguía sin fiarse de ella.

-Vamos -dijo fríamente-. Tengo el coche fuera.

Ella titubeó solo un instante, lo que tardó en admitir que realmente necesitaba que la viera un médico.

Para su sorpresa, Edward le abrió la puerta del co che y esperó a que ella entrara con galantería. Una vez dentro del vehículo, le resultó extraño encontrarse rodeada de tal lujo. Pero claro, su hermano Carlisle era el Fiscal General, Edward era el propietario de un rancho y, por cómo iba ves tido, estaba claro que también Jasper tenía una po sición acomodada. Definitivamente, era una fa milia muy rica. También entonces entendió el malentendido de la noche anterior cuando Edward la había tomado por lo que no era.

Permaneció en el incómodo silencio, seguía aplicándose hielo sobre los golpes con la espe ranza de que eso evitara al menos parte de la in flamación. Lo que no habría manera de impedir ya era que le doliera tanto.

-Hace unos años recibí un golpe en la cara durante una pelea -dijo Edward de pronto con voz muy grave-. Recuerdo cuánto dolía, así que lo tiene que estar pasando usted muy mal.

Bella tragó saliva intentando no dejarse llevar por las ganas que tenía de llorar. Cada vez se refugiaba menos en el llanto, era un lujo y una debilidad que no podía permitirse.

El la miró confundido.

-¿No dice nada?

-Gracias por llevarme al hospital -dijo con gran esfuerzo.

-¿Suele vestirse así cuando sale por la noche?

-Ya se lo expliqué. Venía de una fiesta de Halloween -respondió aunque le doliera al hablar-. Era el único disfraz que tenía.

-¿Le gustan mucho las fiestas? -le preguntó en tono algo sarcástico.

-Era la primera a la que iba desde hace... casi cuatro años -consiguió decir a pesar de las mo lestias-. Lo siento mucho, pero de verdad me duele al hablar.

Edward la miró y después se quedó callado. Se guía sin fiarse de ella, pero entonces ¿por qué es taba ayudándola? De pronto veía algo vulnerable en ella, y al mismo era obvio que tenía carácter.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ella entró a que la vieran y él se quedó rellenando formularios y después pasó a esperarla a una enorme sala llena de gente, donde se sentó entre un bebé que no paraba de gritar y un hombre que tosía como si llevara el demonio dentro. Edward no estaba familia rizado con la enfermedad, había acudido a hos pitales en multitud de ocasiones, cosa normal trabajando en un rancho, donde los accidentes estaban a la orden del día; aun así eran lugares en los que se sentía tremendamente incómodo.

Bella volvió después de más de treinta mi nutos; llevaba una receta en la mano y un gesto de enfado en el rostro.

- ¿Qué te han dicho? -le preguntó con cordia lidad.

-Me han dado algo... para el dolor -le dijo casi sin fuerzas, al tiempo que le mostraba el pa pel.

-A mí me mandaron al cirujano plástico -le contó Edward justo cuando atravesaban las puertas automáticas. Como ella no decía nada, siguió contando su historia-. Me habían roto un hueso de la cara, que no podía arreglarme.

-¡Yo no... no pienso ir a ningún cirujano!

-Pero se te puede quedar mal la cara.

-¿Y qué más da? -farfulló haciendo un gesto de dolor-. Tampoco es una gran cara.

Edward frunció el ceño. No era guapa, pero sí te nía unos rasgos muy atractivos: la nariz recta y los pómulos pronunciados le daban un porte ele gante. La boca era pequeña y los ojos, grandes y grises, eran capaces de dejar fascinado a cual quiera.

-Deberías ir -le dijo él.

-¿Podría... llevarme a la farmacia? -replicó Bella obviando su último comentario.

-Claro.

Después de la farmacia la llevó a su casa y la dejó allí sin querer hacerlo.

-Voy a estar en el hospital con Jasper. Si necesi tas cualquier cosa... -le dijo como si le doliera ofrecerle su ayuda.

-No necesitaré nada, gracias -contestó ella muy seria.

Cullen arqueó las cejas.

-Me recuerdas a mí -murmuró al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios, una sonrisa amable-. Eres orgullosa como un demo nio.

-Me las arreglo bien. Bueno... de verdad sien to mucho lo de su hermano. Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, solo quieren tenerlo en observación un par de días. Querrá darte las gracias.

-No es necesario. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

Edward suspiró. Con la cara en tales condiciones, la pobre iba a pasarlo mal un tiempo. No podía evitar sentirse responsable de que le hubieran pegado esa paliza. Aunque no sabía por qué sen tía eso.

-Siento mucho haber hecho que la arrestaran -dijo por fin con gran esfuerzo.

-Supongo que... eso le ha debido de costar mucho.

-¿El qué?

-Pedir perdón. No lo hace a menudo, ¿ver dad? -lo preguntó como si ya supiera la res puesta.

Cullen la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero no dijo nada.

-No se preocupe, sobreviviré. Adiós.

Diciendo aquello se metió en casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y Edward se sintió inexplicable mente solo por primera vez en muchos años. Como no le gustaba nada sentirse así, prefirió alejar tal pensamiento de su mente y regresar al hospital a ver a Jasper. Además, no iba a volver a verla nunca más.

Aquella misma tarde. Jasper volvió en sí lleno de fuerzas. Le pidió a su hermano que le levantara la cama y cenó con verdadero disfrute.

-No está mal -dijo con la boca llena-. Pero me gustaría poder comer un par de galletas.

-Sí, a mí también -convino Edward.

-¿Quién era la mujer que vino conmigo? -pre guntó de pronto.

-¿La recuerdas?

-Era como un ángel -comenzó a decir son riente-. El pelo marron, los ojos enormes y un gran corazón. Se quedó todo el tiempo conmigo, hablándome y agarrándome la mano.

-Pero si estabas inconsciente.

-No todo el tiempo. Hasta fue conmigo en la ambulancia, y no dejaba de decirme que todo iba a salir bien. Recuerdo su voz -volvió a sonreír aún con más fuerza-. Se llama Bella .

A Edward le dio un escalofrío y empezó a sentirse incómodo. Jasper no solía prestar mucha atención a las mujeres que no conocía.

-Sí, Bella Swan.

-¿Y está casada? -le preguntó su hermano.

Ahora se sentía amenazado, y eso lo irritaba.

-No lo sé.

-¿Crees que podrías encontrar la manera de ponerme en contacto con ella? -insistió-. Me gustaría agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí.

Edward se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la ven tana.

-Vive cerca del lugar donde te encontró -res pondió por fin, incapaz de mentir.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-No lo sé -no podía dejar de acordarse de las terribles acusaciones de su padre. Por mucho que le hubiera dicho que venía de una fiesta de disfraces, o que tuviera una coartada, él seguía sin creerla del todo. ¿Qué pasaría si era todo mentira? ¿Si realmente era una prostituta? No quería que su hermano se relacionara con una mujer así. No se fiaba de las mujeres, especial mente de las que no conocía. Pero entonces re cordó su rostro magullado y lamentó estar sospe chando de ella.

-Les preguntaré a las enfermeras -se le ocu rrió de pronto a Jasper.

-No hace falta -respondió Edward volviéndose a mirarlo-. Si quieres, yo la traeré a verte mañana por la mañana.

-¿Y por qué no hoy mismo?

Edward resopló con impaciencia.

-Su padre le dio una paliza por llegar tarde anoche. Yo la he acompañado a Urgencias esta mañana antes de volver aquí.

-¿Su padre le pegó? - Repitió indignado-, ¿Y tú volviste a llevarla a su casa?

-El no estaba allí, se lo habían llevado dete nido -respondió con sequedad-. Ella tiene unos golpes bastante serios y no va a poder trabajar durante algunas semanas -le explicó con cierta inquietud-. Y, teniendo en cuenta cómo y dónde viven, no sé cómo se las va a arreglar -añadió con reticencias-. No parece que tengan mucho di nero. Creo que el padre no trabaja, así que ella es la que mantiene la casa.

Del rostro de Jasper desapareció toda la energía con la que se había despertado, que fue dejando lugar a la preocupación. Tenía el pelo alboro tado en las zonas donde le habían tenido que dar puntos. Había tenido mucha suerte de que los golpes no le hubieran dañado el cerebro. De pronto Edward se acordó de los que lo habían atracado y los ojos se le llenaron de furia.

-Voy a llamar a Carlisle hoy mismo -le dijo cam biando de tema-. Estoy seguro de que la policía hará todo lo posible para atrapar a los que te ata caron, pero seguro que se dan un poco más de prisa si reciben una llamada del Fiscal General.

-Ya estás tú moviendo hilos -comentó Jasper.

-Es por un buen motivo.

-¿Encontraste mi cartera y mi teléfono?

-Sí, los tenía esa mujer. Ahora mismo te los doy.

-Estupendo. Estaba seguro de que Bella no había tenido nada que ver con el ataque. Que no se te olvide que has prometido traerla por la mañana.

Vaya, ahora era «Bella ». A Edward no le gus taba nada la idea de que su hermano tuviera nada que ver con ella, pero tampoco tenía nin guna razón convincente para alejarla de él.

-No te preocupes.

-No hay nada como la familia -bromeó Jasper.

-La próxima vez vigila tus espaldas en lugar de ir absorto pensando en el forraje -le pidió Edward con firmeza, pero después se apoyó sobre la cama en un gesto mucho más relajado-. Bueno, dime qué tipo de forrajes recomienda la Asocia ción de Rancheros.

Edward decidió tomar una habitación en un hotel cercano al hospital para así poder darse una du cha y descansar un rato. Antes de irse a la cama, llamó a Carlisle.

-¿Cómo que lo han atacado? -repitió su her mano, alarmado-. ¿Y por qué demonios no me llamaste anoche?

Su tono de voz era bastante amedrentador, a pesar de que Edward tenía treinta y un años, Carlisle era el mayor y el más autoritario de los cinco her manos.

-Estaba demasiado preocupado para llamar a nadie -respondió Edward-. Y demasiado ocupado con... otro problema que surgió inesperadamen te. Está bien, no te preocupes. No he podido es tar seguro hasta esta mañana, pero está comple tamente fuera de peligro.

-Esta bien -parecía algo más relajado-. ¿Hay algún sospechoso?

-No. Parecía que sí, pero resultó ser una pista equivocada -prefirió no entrar en detalles sobre Bella Swan-. Parece ser que había dos hom bres. Es un milagro que no lo mataran y que al guien los asustara antes de que le robaran. A lo mejor podrías llamar al jefe de policía, solo para hacerle saber que nos interesa mucho que se re suelva este caso.

-¿Quieres que utilice mi cargo para acelerar las cosas? -gritó Carlisle indignado.

- ¡Pues claro que quiero! ¡Es nuestro hermano, por amor de Dios! Si atacan a un hombre alto en mitad de un barrio residencial, podrían hacérselo a cualquiera. Eso no dice mucho a favor de la seguridad ciudadana de la zona.

-Es cierto -convino Carlisle-. Se lo comentaré al inspector a primera hora de la mañana, y des pués iré a buscar a Emmet y a James para encargarnos de todo.

Los hermanos Cullen no solían pedir favores a la gente. Pero, con su reputación, cuando lo ha cían obtenían todo lo que solicitaban. Además, aquello era de vital importancia, habían estado a punto de perder a su hermano.

-Yo no los he llamado porque sé que estaban enseñándoles el rancho y la ciudad a esos japo neses.

-A ver si han tenido suerte y podemos empe zar a exportar nuestra carne a Japón. Segura mente lo tengamos más fácil por utilizar piensos orgánicos -comentó Carlisle mucho más relajado.

-Yo creo que sí. Bueno, vete a dormir y no te preocupes por Jasper; yo no lo habría dejado solo en el hospital si no hubiera estado completa mente seguro de que estaba bien.

-Lo sé. Hasta mañana.

Al colgar el teléfono, Edward se quedó pensando en sus hermanos y en sus respectivas familias. To dos menos Jasper y él estaban felizmente casados y tenían hijos; sin embargo a ellos dos les bastaba con ejercer de tíos y no tenían el menor interés en seguir sus pasos. El único problema que te nían eran esas galletas. Les iba a resultar muy di fícil conseguir que el restaurante del pueblo los surtiera hasta que consiguieran a alguien. Pero seguro que, con los incentivos adecuados, lo con seguirían.

Por algún motivo, sus pensamientos se trasla daron de pronto a Bella Swan, se preguntó que tal se encontraría y recordó que al día si guiente tendría que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Jasper de llevarla al hospital. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía nada hacerlo. Y no sabía por qué.

Después de desayunar. Edward fue a casa de Bella . Cuando vio que no contestaba a la primera llamada, empezó a pensar que quizá no se en contrara en condiciones de levantarse a abrir. Pero entonces vio su rostro al otro lado de la puerta. Lo miraba con valentía, a pesar de que su aspecto había empeorado desde el día anterior porque tenía el ojo izquierdo completamente ce rrado por la inflamación.

-Jasper quiere verte -anunció con torpeza mientras se fijaba en que no era muy alta. Su cabeza le llegaba por el hombro y, a pesar de los golpes, te nía un bonito rostro. Inmediatamente se dijo a sí mismo que no debía estar pensando en esas co sas-. Quiere darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. Se acuerda de que fuiste con él en la ambulancia, no me lo habías dicho.

-No se me ocurrió -respondió débilmente-. Estaba preocupada por lo que ocurriría cuando llegara a casa a esas horas.

-¿Has sabido algo de tu padre?

-Lo van a acusar solo de causar lesiones -ex plicó con profunda tristeza-. Yo no me puedo permitir pagar a un abogado, así que le asigna rán uno de oficio y tendrá que quedarse ence rrado unas cuantas semanas -entonces levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de él-. Eso sería como una bendición, porque no podrá beber.

Edward odiaba sentir compasión por ella.

-¿Tu madre... lo abandonó?

Bella todavía no podía hablar de aquello sin derrumbarse.

-Algo así -dijo escuetamente-. ¿Va a llevarme usted al hospital? -prefirió cambiar de tema-. Es que el autobús no pasa hasta dentro de media hora.

-Claro, yo te llevo.

-Voy por mi abrigo y mi bolso -regresó en solo un par de segundos-. ¿Está consciente? -preguntó mientras se dirigían al coche.

-Completamente. Cuando me he marchado le estaba diciendo a una enfermera lo que podía hacer con la palangana.

Bella se echó a reír.

-No me pareció ese tipo de hombre, creía que sería más bien un caballero sin tanto genio.

-Somos todos parecidos.

-¿Todos?

-Somos cinco hermanos -le dijo mientras ella entraba al coche-. Los otros tres llegarán dentro de un rato para hablar con la policía.

-Ya me acuerdo. Usted mencionó que su her mano era el Fiscal General.

-Exacto. Solemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros.

Los ojos de Bella se pasearon por el cuer po de Edward hasta llegar a sus manos, que eran grandes y fuertes, como las de un cowboy.

-¿Qué tal va la cara? -le preguntó él de pron to.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sigue doliendo, pero ya se pasará.

-Deberías ir al cirujano plástico.

-¿Por qué? -parecía un poco harta de que vol viera a insistir-. Mi seguro no cubre la cirugía plástica... Además, no creo que puedan hacer mucho con estos huesos.

-Tú no eres médico, deberías dejar que uno opine.

Bella se quedó mirándolo en silencio un largo rato, poco después llegaron al hospital.

Jasper no estaba solo. Había con él otros tres hombres: uno era alto y rubio y le faltaba un brazo, el otro tenía los ojos claros y el tercero era el más alto y tenía los ojos negros una mirada amenazadora.

-Ese es Emmet -le dijo Edward señalando al de ojos negros-, este es James -siguió, refiriéndose esa vez al de ojos claros-. Y ese es Carlisle -pre sentó por último al que solo tenía un brazo-. Esta es Bella Swan, la mujer que salvó a Jasper.

-Me alegro de verte y de enterarme por fin quién eres -intervino Jasper con enorme interés-. La señorita Swan, supongo.

Bella sonrió ante la broma intentando no dejar ver lo incómoda que la hacía sentir que hu biera tanta gente mirándola, especialmente te niendo la cara como la tenía.

-Sí.

Carlisle fue el primero que hizo algún comen tario sobre su aspecto.

-¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido?

-Fue su padre -contestó Edward sin darle tiempo a decir nada-. Bella llegó tarde y él le pegó una paliza.

Entonces fue Jasper el que reaccionó de manera intimidatoria.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-En la cárcel -respondió ella en voz muy baja-. Estará allí algunas semanas. Al menos así tendrá tiempo de que se le pase la borrachera.

-A lo mejor se podría conseguir que fuera a desintoxicarse antes de que volviera a casa -co mentó Jasper.

-Veré qué puedo hacer -esa vez era Carlisle.

-Tampoco le vendría mal un poco de terapia -sugirió Edward.

-También me encargaré de eso. Encantados de conocerla, señorita Swan -siguió diciendo Carlisle-. Estamos todos muy agradecidos por lo que hizo por Jasper.

-No tienen por que -se sentía realmente inti midada por aquellos cuatro hombres.

-Ven -le dijo Jasper de pronto tendiéndole la mano con dulzura-. Son muy altos y fuertes, pero en realidad son como corderitos. No te sientas amenazada, yo te protegeré.

-¡No necesita que nadie la proteja de noso tros! -espetó Edward inmediatamente, y todos los de más lo miraron boquiabiertos porque no era pro pio de él reaccionar de esa manera. Enseguida se dio cuenta e intentó arreglarlo-: Lo siento, es que apenas he dormido esta noche.

Bella fue hasta Jasper, que le tomó una de sus pequeñas y frías manos entre las suyas y la miró con interés.

-¿Te ha visto ya un médico?

-Tu hermano me llevó ayer a Urgencias.

-Edward. Aunque todo el mun do lo llama Edward -la informó Jasper.

-Hoy tienes mucho mejor aspecto. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Un poco, pero veo con claridad y no me sien to desorientado -dijo citando las palabras del doctor-. El pronóstico es bueno.

-Me alegro mucho. Ayer tenías muy mal as pecto.

-Habría estado mucho peor si no llega a ser por ti -contestó Jasper con gratitud-. He oído que no vas a poder trabajar en un par de semanas, hasta que no se te cure la cara. ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Claro -respondió inmediatamente,

-¿Sabes hacer pan?

-¿Pan?

-Galletas, en realidad -especificó con una ex traña expresión en el rostro.

-Sí, sé hacer galletas y pan -respondió Bella con total normalidad.

Jasper miró a Edward, que tenía los ojos fijos en él sin atreverse a decir una palabra. Sabía qué es taba sucediendo, pero prefería no pensar qué sentía al respecto.

-¿Qué te parecería pasar una temporada en Forksville, Texas, en una enorme casa donde tu único trabajo consistiría en hacer galletas todas las mañanas? -preguntó por fin con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El resto de los hermanos Cullen se quedaron mirándola, esperando su respuesta con impa ciencia. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, como si ya hubiera decidido que no le gustaba la idea. Segu ramente, y aunque no lo admitiera, seguía cre yendo que era una prostituta.

Bella reflexionó durante unos segundos y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que no era mala idea aceptar el empleo. Así podría demostrarle a Edward que no debía juzgar a la gente por su apariencia. A ese cowboy arrogante no iba a venirle nada mal que le dieran una pequeña lec ción, y ella se iba a encargar de hacerlo.

Sonrió a pesar de lo que le dolía la cara al hacerlo, y se volvió a mirar a Jasper.

-Señor Cullen, creo que ese trabajo me va a gustar mucho.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó Jasper muy animado-. No lo lamentarás, Bella , te lo prometo.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras pen saba que era muy amable; parecía un hermano mayor.

-También puedo limpiar. Me ganaré el suel do.

-Eso seguro, no queremos que estés allí de va caciones.

-Nadie puede estar de vacaciones con estos dos -intervino Carlisle-. Ya verás lo en serio que se toman lo de las galletas.

Edward y Jasper le lanzaron a su hermano una terri ble mirada.

-No me importa -se rió ella-. Me encanta co cinar.

-No somos tan horribles -prometió Jasper-. Es solo que nos gustan mucho las galletas, pero ha remos que te sientas como en casa.

Entonces Bella se acordó de su padre y del trabajo, y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-Pero tengo que solucionar unas cuantas co sas antes.

-Claro -aseguró Jasper-. Yo tengo que quedarme aquí al menos un día más, al menos eso es lo que ha dicho el médico -añadió impaciente

-Te quedarás hasta que te digan que puedes marcharte -dijo inmediatamente Edward-. Estos gol pes son muy peligrosos, ya lo sabes.

-Es que odio los hospitales -rebatió el en fermo riendo.

-Sí, a mí tampoco es que me entusiasmen.

-El mundo sería un lugar muy triste si no exis tieran -opinó Bella .

-Yo te llevaré a casa cuando estés lista –Edward pensó que parecía enfadada y no comprendió por qué-. Llámame cuando puedas.

-Muy bien -contestó apretándole la mano a Jasper para despedirse, con un gesto que agradó a todos sus hermanos excepto a Edward-. Recupérate. Hasta muy pronto.

-Gracias otra vez -repitió Jasper con sinceridad.

Ella respondió con una tierna sonrisa y des pués se dirigió hacia la puerta acompañada por Edward.

-Pensaba que tu hermano era alto hasta que os visto a los cinco juntos. ¡Madre mía! -exclamó cuando estaban ya en el aparcamiento.

-Le gustas mucho a Jasper -le dijo de pronto.

-Me alegro, porque él a mí también me cae muy bien.

Aquello hizo que Edward se pusiera furioso, pero intentó que no se le notara. Por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, no le gustaba nada la idea de que Jasper y ella se gustaran.

-¿Tienes algún otro familiar aparte de tu pa dre? -le preguntó una vez estuvieron de camino a su casa.

-Un par de primos cerca de Fort Worth -di ciendo eso se quedó con la mirada perdida en el exterior del coche, intentando no tartamudear al responder-, ¿Cómo es Forksville? -le preguntó para cambiar de terna.

-Pequeño y con un montón de ranchos en los alrededores. El pasto es muy bueno y hay mucha gente interesada en los piensos orgánicos, lo que nos da una ventaja a los que los utilizarnos frente a los que no lo hacen.

-Me gustan los productos orgánicos -comen tó ella-. Puede que no parezca tan perfecta y que tenga algún mordisquito de algún bicho pero, si no ha matado a ese bicho, tampoco me matará a mí.

Edward se echó a reír.

-Tienes toda la razón. ¿Te gustan los anima les?

-Me encantan. Siempre he querido tener un gato, pero mi padre es alérgico -le explicó con tristeza mientras se dejaba caer sobre el asiento del coche. Todavía se le notaba mucho la infla mación de la cara y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, debía de seguir doliéndole mucho.

-Deberías ir al cirujano plástico -volvió a recordarle.

-No me lo puedo permitir. Y, aunque pudiera, no quiero someterme a ninguna operación.

-Como quieras -respondió él después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Ya me recuperaré -dijo tocándose el pómulo enrojecido-. No sé si es buena idea que vaya a trabajar para vosotros. La gente podría pensar que fuisteis vosotros los que me pegasteis.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Nadie que nos conozca pensaría eso, especialmente sabiendo que vas a cocinar para noso tros. Me temo que Carlisle tenía razón. Somos fa mosos por nuestra adicción a las galletas.

No quiso decirle que su fama sobrepasaba las fronteras de Forksville para que no creyera que estaban completamente locos. Volvió a mirarla y reparó en lo conservadora que era su forma de vestir.

-No pareces la misma que la noche que asalta ron a mi hermano.

-Casi nunca me arreglo -le confesó-. Además, aquello era un disfraz. No mentía cuando dije que no me gano la vida en la calle.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Los suficientes -respondió arqueando las ce jas.

-¿Más de veintiuno?

-Tengo veintitrés, casi veinticuatro.

-¿Y no estás casada?

-He tenido demasiadas preocupaciones últi mamente -dijo en tono distante y mirando por la ventana-. La mayor de ella es mi padre... me daba miedo dejarlo solo.

-Es obvio que es peligroso cuando bebe.

Bella se quedó titubeando unos segundos antes de continuar hablando.

-Fue como si se hubiera convertido en alcohó lico de la noche a la mañana. Al principio pensé que podría controlarlo y ayudarlo a que saliera de aquello, pero él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que tiene un problema -entonces se volvió a mirarlo-. Le agradezco mucho a tu hermano lo que ha hecho. Como dije la noche que lo arrestaron, mi padre lleva así solo unos meses; no es un problema que venga de lejos, pero yo no podía solucionarlo sola.

-Vas a trabajar para nosotros y a Carlisle no le cuesta ningún trabajo. Es muy bueno en su pro fesión.

-¿Es muy grande el rancho? -le preguntó cam biando de tema inesperadamente.

-Enorme, y solo es uno de los cinco ranchos que tiene la familia -respondió con sencillez-. Ya verás la locura que es eso en primavera... si sigues allí para entonces.

-No creo -dijo con total seguridad-. Tendré que volver al trabajo en cuanto me recupere.

-¿A qué te dedicas? -ya iba teniendo curiosi dad sobre su profesión-. ¿Eres cocinera, o lim pias en algún sitio?

-¿No crees que pueda estar preparada para nada más? -intentó morderse la lengua para no responder a tan ofensiva pregunta, pero no pudo.

Edward perdió la mirada en la carretera.

-No te conozco, pero me parece que esas co sas deben de dársete bien.

No se encontraba con fuerzas de contraatacar, pero se prometió a sí misma que algún día le ha ría tragarse aquellas palabras.

-He limpiado y hecho camas -dijo ocultando su verdadera profesión.

-¿No tienes ambiciones? -insistió con un li gero gesto de decepción-. La mayoría de las mu jeres lo son hoy en día.

-Pareces dolido. ¿Te ha hecho daño alguna mujer ambiciosa?

-Un par de ellas -confesó con extrema du reza.

No se le había ocurrido algo así. Se habían convertido en adversarios nada más conocerse, pero desde el principio le había parecido un hombre sensual. No era guapo. Los hermanos Cullen, con la excepción de James, parecían ha ber sido privados de la belleza convencional. Sin embargo, tenía unos ademanes ágiles y elegan tes, además de unas manos fuertes. A Bella le gustaba su pelo negro azabache y los rasgos marcados de su rostro. En realidad era el tipo de hombre que atraía a las mujeres, pero le fallaba la personalidad.

En realidad, salvo Jasper, ninguno de los cinco le había parecido muy sociable o muy abierto. Pero el hombre que tenía a su lado la hacía sentirse in cómoda, insegura y nerviosa. No era habitual en ella que la afectara tanto la proximidad de un miembro del sexo masculino. Claro que tampoco era que hubiera tenido mucha relación con hom bres en los últimos años. Su padre se había encar gado de que así fuera. Y todo porque estaba con vencido de que acabaría siendo como su madre.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos con la esperanza de alejar los recuerdos de su mente.

-Si quieres ir a ver a tu padre antes de ir a Forksville, puedo decirle a Carlisle que lo arregle.

-No quiero volver a verlo hasta que esté sobrio -espetó ella poniéndose en tensión-. Los dos ne cesitamos tiempo después de lo ocurrido.

-¿Te pegó en algún otro sitio aparte de la cara?

-Un poco en la espalda y en el costado, pero no son más que unas magulladuras -le explicó con un suspiro-. Estoy tan cansada.

-No me extraña. Descansa todo el día v te lla maré mañana cuando sepamos algo más de Jasper -le recomendó en el momento que llegaban a su casa.

Edward se bajó del coche para acompañarla hasta la puerta mientras la observaba y pensaba que era el ser más vulnerable que había visto en su vida, pero al misino tiempo había algo en ella que le hacía pensar que no siempre era así, que debajo de ese dolor había una mujer fuerte e in dependiente.

-No era la primera vez que te pegaba, ¿ver dad? -le preguntó de repente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-No, pero las otras veces era más humillante que doloroso -admitió con tristeza-. -¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Cuando estaba en el colegio, tenía un par de amigos a los que les pegaban sus padres. No sé... creo que hay una actitud o una postura determi nada que adoptan las personas maltratadas. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé reconocerlo.

-¿Quieres saber qué es? -dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba un enorme pesar-. Es una sensa ción de inutilidad de frustración... Porque sabes que, hagas lo que hagas, no podrás hacer frente a un hombre fuera de sí; y que si intentas defenderte, será aún peor. No es nada agradable -en sus ojos fue apareciendo lentamente un brillo lleno de rabia-. No voy a darle la oportunidad de que vuelva a hacerme sentir así. Es mi padre y lo quiero, pero yo no soy la víctima de nadie, ni si quiera de él.

Edward hundió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró sonriendo. De pronto su cara había adquirido co lor y tenía los ojos llenos de vida. Recordó su larga melena rubia cayéndole sobre los hombros e intentó imaginársela vestida de seda rosa. Aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió tanto que se le reflejó en la cara.

-¿Me he excedido en mi explicación?

-No -respondió con una breve risa-. Es que estaba pensando una locura. ¿Necesitas un ade lanto del sueldo? No sé... a lo mejor necesitas algo de dinero para prepararte para el viaje.

-No tengo coche -dijo al tiempo que recor daba con tristeza por qué no lo tenía.

-No he querido decir que tuvieras que ir allí tú sola. Vendrás con Jasper y conmigo. Carlisle me ha traído el coche desde Forksville.

-¿Puedo ir en el asiento de atrás o ya me has marcado como mercancía destinada al maletero?

Edward apretó los dientes ante el sarcástico co mentario, pero sobre todo porque unos extraños sentimientos se estaban abriendo pasó dentro de él.

-Como sigas así, vas a tener que ir en un re molque.

-Vaya, ya veo que vas a ser un jefe estupendo -dijo ella riéndose.

-Lo seré siempre que no se te quemen las ga lletas.

-Tendré que refugiarme en tu hermano... él me protegerá.

Esa idea seguía sin gustarle.

-No te hagas esperanzas. Jasper no es de los que se casan. Ni yo tampoco -añadió deliberada mente.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Qué decepción tan grande! Yo que había aceptado este trabajo solo con la esperanza de encontrar marido.

-Ese sarcasmo no te va a hacer ganar puntos conmigo. Solo trato de dejar claras las condicio nes del empleo; necesitamos una cocinera, no una futura esposa.

-Habla solo por ti -le dijo abriendo la puer ta-. Yo creo que a Jasper ya le gusto.

-¡Pero si te lo acabo de decir!

Bella lo miró con sonrisa traviesa justo an tes de meterse en casa.

-Deja a tu hermano que decida por sí solo. Tú no eres su dueño, ni el mío.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Con esa amabilidad, no me extraña nada que sigas soltero.

-Puedo ser muy amable cuando tengo razones para serlo -respondió él con frialdad-. ¡Pero eso es algo que tú no vas a comprobar!

-¡Por suerte!

Estuvo a punto de contestar pero prefirió morderse la lengua y marcharse. Por su parte, ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, estaba casi tem blando de la rabia. ¡Era el hombre más odioso que había visto en su vida!

Al día siguiente Edward la llamó para decirle que Jasper y él irían a recogerla para ir a Forksville. Ya había hecho la maleta y dejado todo listo en la cama cuando el enorme coche de los Cullen aparcó en la puerta. Era un vehículo último modelo que, al lado de una casa tan pequeña y poco cui dada, parecía pertenecer a otro mundo.

-No se nos había ocurrido que fueras a ayudarnos con el ganado -comentó Edward cuando vio cómo iba vestida: pantalones vaqueros, camisa de cuadros y botas.

-Tampoco yo me he ofrecido a hacerlo -re plico ella-. Pero pensé que tampoco querríais que trabajara vestida de gala.

-Por mí como si trabajas con traje de ejecu tivo. Mientras hagas bien las galletas, no hay nin gún problema -zanjó la discusión al tiempo que metía su maleta en el coche.

-Buenos días -la saludó Jasper asomándose por la ventana del copiloto.

-Buenos días -respondió Bella sonrien te-. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

-Me encuentro mucho mejor, solo me duele un poco la cabeza -se quedó mirándola unos se gundos-. Tú sin embargo no pareces estar en muy buena forma. ¿Sigue doliéndote la cara?

-Sí. Vuestra casa va a parecer un hospital.

-A lo mejor deberíamos llevarnos también a una enfermera -farfulló Edward cuando estaban ya los tres en el coche.

Bella se aclaró la garganta pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, fue Jasper el que rebatió a su hermano de manera cortante.

-Yo no necesito ninguna enfermera, muchas gracias.

-¡Ni yo tampoco! -aprovechó a decir ella.

Edward se volvió a mirarlos con sonrisa sardónica.

-He visto víctimas de accidentes con mejor as pecto que vosotros dos.

-No permitas que te insulte, Bella -le aconsejó Jasper-. Ya te iré diciendo cuáles son sus puntos débiles para que puedas contraatacar siempre que quieras.

No se le había ocurrido que Edward pudiera te ner ningún punto flaco, pero desde luego no iba a rechazar ninguna ayuda para relacionarse con aquel tipo tan difícil. Parecía que hasta Jasper estaba intrigado por su total falta de amabili dad.

-¿Vosotros nacisteis en Forksville? –preguntó Bella para cambiar de tema.

-No, en realidad somos de San Antonio -res pondió Jasper-. El rancho de Forksville fue parte de una herencia y, como había que trabajar mu cho en él, decidimos convertirlo en nuestra casa y base de operaciones del negocio. Está cerca de Houston y de San Antonio y, al mismo tiempo, está aislado y nos da la intimidad que necesita mos. Ya ves, no nos gustan las ciudades.

-A mí tampoco -dijo recordando el hermoso jardín de su madre en la vieja casa cerca de Fort Worth-. Me hubiera encantado que mi padre no aceptara venir a trabajar a Houston.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Está retirado -esquivó la pregunta porque le resultaba demasiado doloroso hablar de su fami lia, y más aún de su padre.

-Por cierto, le han asegurado a Carlisle que van a hacer que reciba ayuda profesional -interrum pió Edward-, y que no saldrá hasta que no esté total mente desintoxicado -se volvió a mirarla y a ella le pareció que en sus ojos había cierta ternura-. También creen que lo mejor es que no tengas ningún tipo de contado con el durante unas cuantas semanas, hasta que haya pasado lo peor.

-Sé lo duro que es deshacerse de las malas costumbres –comento ella medio ausente-. Aun que sean muy recientes.

-Tu padre y tú debéis de leer mucho -continuo hablando Edward en un tono mucho más dis tendido-. Nunca había visto tantos libros juntos como los que hay en tu casa.

-Sí, nos gusta mucho leer -admitió ella-. Te nemos televisión, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenemos mucho tiempo para verla. Bueno, hasta hace poco -añadió con tristeza mien tras apartaba ciertos pensamientos de su ca beza-. Espero que atrapen a los tipos que te ata caron -le dijo repentinamente a Jasper.

-¿Sabes que en realidad me llamo Leopoldo, pero nadie me llama así? -la informó con una ri silla-. Mantenernos una relación bastante infor mal con nuestros empleados.

-¿Tenéis muchos?

-Bastantes. El mantenimiento del ganado da mucho trabajo; tenemos todo tipo de profesiona les a nuestro servicio.

-¿Y hay perros y gatos?

-Por supuesto -intervino Edward-. Los perros nos ayudan con el ganado y los gatos evitan que haya ratas.

-También estaba Hermán... Menos mal que no vas a tener que conocerlo.

-Seguramente si siguiera estando con noso tros, no habrías podido trabajar allí - comentó Edward al que se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¿Quien es Hermán?

-Era la pitón de Emmet -la informó observando su reacción por el retrovisor-. Pesaba cinco kilos y vivía en una jaula. Emmet se deshizo de ella cuan do se casó con Rosalie, pensó que sería peligroso cuando tuvieran hijos. Están como locos con su pequeño.

-Pues hay gente a la que no se le ocurren esas cosas -comentó Bella -. Recuerdo una niña a la que tuvieron que hacerle cirugía plástica porque la había mordido la boa constrictor de su padre.

-Hermán no mordía, pero a Rosalie casi le da un ataque cuando se la encontró en la lavadora al poco tiempo de haber empezado a trabajar para nosotros.

-Pobrecita -dijo ella comprensivamente-. No creo que a mí me hiciera mucha gracia encontrarme con una serpiente así de repente.

-Entonces tendrás que ir con cuidado cuando pasees por el campo porque hay algunas serpien tes de cascabel por la zona -le recomendó Edward-. Pero no te preocupes, solo han picado a una per sona en los últimos años.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Hay un apartamento encima del garaje -esa vez fue Jasper el que cambió de tema-. Es donde vi vió Rosalie hasta que se casó con Emmet y creo que te gustará.

-Puedo vivir en cualquier sitio -contestó Bella con sinceridad-. Os estoy muy agradecida por haberme ofrecido este trabajo. En Houston no podría haber trabajado con este aspecto.

-No te preocupes, en el rancho nadie se que dará mirándote -le aseguró Jasper-. Además, esos golpes se curarán enseguida.

-Tengo que parar a echar gasolina -anunció

Unos instantes después, estaban en la estación de servicio y Edward se bajó del coche para repostar y comprar un par de cafés. Jasper se volvió para ha blar con Bella cara a cara.

-Sigues sin llevarte muy bien con Edward, ¿ver dad?

-Está claro que no le caigo bien -admitió po niendo mala cara-. Siempre piensa lo peor de mí; estaba convencido de que había sido yo la que te había atracado.

Jasper se echó a reír.

-Pero si no eres lo bastante alta para haberme golpeado en la cabeza... Es que Edward no se fía de las mujeres. Lo pasó muy mal por culpa de una chica que resultó ser prostituta -le contó, y notó enseguida lo sorprendida que se quedaba-. Ya había comprado el anillo y reservado el viaje de luna de miel cuando descubrió la verdad. Se quedó destrozado.

-No me extraña que pensara lo peor al verme vestida así.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que llevabas puesto -reconoció Jasper-. ¿Qué era, un disfraz o algo así?

-Venía de una fiesta de Halloween algo salvaje cuando vi a esos dos tipos inclinados sobre ti -co menzó a explicarle-. Así que fui hacia ellos gri tando y moviendo los brazos.

-No deberías haberte arriesgado tanto.

Bella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a la hazaña.

-Ya lo había hecho antes. Me lo enseñó el me jor amigo de... mi hermano -añadió a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado pronto para hablar de la tragedia-. Era profesor de karate y decía que a veces bastaba con sorprender al enemigo. Y nada mejor que un grito. Y ya ves, funciona.

-De todos modos deberías haber pedido ayuda -insistió Jasper.

-No sé a quién. En la fiesta la mitad de la gente estaba borracha v la otra mitad no habría movido un dedo para ayudar a una viejecita a cruzar la calle.

-¿Y qué hacías con ellos?

-Una compañera del trabajo llevaba días diciéndome que necesitaba distraerme, pero lo cierto es que yo no bebo ni consumo drogas, así que allí me sentía como un bicho raro. Y más después de que un tipo se pusiera pesado conmigo -añadió rodeándose con los brazos en un gesto defensivo-. El caso es que estaba deseando salir de allí. Afortunadamente para ti.

-A mí tampoco me gustan mucho las fiestas -dijo Jasper-. No me parece que beber sea una buena manera de divertirse.

Bella miró por la ventanilla, Edward había ter minado de repostar y ahora estaba dentro de la tienda de la gasolinera.

-¿Y él bebe?

-Casi nunca. Yo alguna vez me he dejado lle var, pero Edward es más sensato. Puede que no sea muy amable y que tenga el peor genio de los cinco, pero es muy buena persona y acudirá siempre que lo necesites.

-Pero yo no le caigo bien.

-Dale tiempo y tómate tú también el que necesites. Todos lo hemos pasado mal en algún momento y las heridas se curan cuando menos te lo esperas.

-Gracias -dijo con una sincera sonrisa en los labios-. Eres muy amable.

-Amable, limpio, modesto e increíblemente guapo -bromeó riendo traviesamente-. Y todavía no me conoces mucho.

En ese momento Edward abrió la puerta del co che y les dio sus cafés a Bella y a Jasper mien tras que el sacaba un refresco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo colocaba entre los dos asientos de lanteros.

-¿Es que no puedes beber café como una per sona normal? -le preguntó Jasper mirando la bote lla con fingida repugnancia.

-Bebo café en el desayuno -respondió Edward sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Y yo, pero no necesitas normas que te digan si puedes beberlo durante el resto del día.

Edward encendió el motor y después le lanzo una mirada heladora a su hermano.

-¿Has visto eso? -le preguntó Jasper a Bella -. Eso es lo que llamamos «la mirada». Con eso es capaz de acabar cualquier discusión.

-Entonces no discutiré con él -prometió ella. Edward se volvió y le lanzó de nuevo «la mirada» antes de poner el coche en marcha. Bella se recostó sobre el asiento, bebió un sorbo de café y se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo la mayor equivocación de su vida.

Continuara…

Chicas no puedo mandarles la adaptación de Corazón Intrépido, porque fanfiction borra cuando me dan sus mails. Así que veré como puedo mandárselos o ver si hay alguna otra autora que lo haya subido a la página.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El Rancho Cullen era más o menos como Bella lo había imaginado. Enormes extensiones llenas de pasto y ganado, un granero lo bastante grande para albergar un avión de pasajeros y una preciosa casa con reminiscencias de arqui tectura española. Cerca de la vivienda había un bonito jardín con árboles y un par de estan ques. En el más grande chapoteaban varios pa tos disfrutando del suave sol del mes de noviem bre.

-¿Hay peces en los estanques? -preguntó con curiosidad cuando Edward detuvo el coche a la en trada de la casa.

-Sí, y también hay nenúfares y flores de loto -respondió este sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿También hay peces en el que están los pa tos?

-No. Si hubiera peces se los comerían los pa tos -explicó Edward en un tono que le daba a enten der que la creía estúpida por no haber deducido tal obviedad.

-Esto debe de ser una maravilla en primavera.

-Sí, a todos nos encantan las flores -intervino Jasper-. Detrás de la casa hay una pequeña rosa leda de la que se encarga Rosalie.

-A mí me encantaría tener montones de plantas y flores, si tuviera tiempo -comentó Bella con cierta tristeza.

-Claro, pero limpiar habitaciones es un trabajo demasiado acaparador -murmuró Edward sarcásticamente al tiempo que salía del coche.

Jasper se volvió a mirarla lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Tu limpias habitaciones?

-No -dijo ella sonriendo-. Pero no quiero arruinar la pobre imagen que tu hermano tiene de mí.

-Vaya, que interesante. Parece que eres una mujer con secretos.

-Más de los que imaginas -respondió con gra vedad-. Pero ninguno del que tenga que avergonzarme -se apresuró a matizar.

-No entiendo por qué Edward se comporta así contigo -comentó casi como si estuviera pen sando en voz alta-. No es propio de él ser así con los débiles.

-Yo no soy débil -protestó Bella inmedia tamente-. Solo estoy un poco en baja forma, pero ya me pondré bien.

-Claro que sí -aseguró él-. Además, aquí te encontrarás a salvo. Tu única misión es hacer ga lletas. Para cuando haya terminado tu recupera ción, tu padre estará completamente sobrio y asistiendo a terapia.

-Eso espero -respondió sin demasiada convic ción.

Sus ojos parecían los de un animalito herido.

-Bella -le dijo él con ternura-. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de algo, sea lo que sea, le es cucharé sin juzgar.

-Muchas gracias, Jasper -contestó con sincera gratitud-. Pero no creo que hablando vaya a arreglar nada. Lo único que tengo que hacer es aprender a vivir con... ciertas cosas.

-Ahora estoy verdaderamente intrigado.

-No me presiones. Todavía no estoy prepa rada para hablar de mis problemas. Es dema siado reciente y demasiado doloroso.

-Y, si no soy un granjero estúpido, juraría que hay algo más además de tu padre.

-Puede ser.

-Bueno, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, aquí vas a estar muy bien. Te lo prometo.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó al ver que Edward se acercaba a ellos acompañado por una señora ma yor ataviada con un delantal.

-Esa es la señora Atenadora -la informó Jasper-. La convencimos para que volviera a hacernos las ga lletas, pero me temo que la artritis la ha obligado a abandonarnos. Ella te enseñará cómo funciona todo, pero no ahora -añadió rápidamente.

-Cuanto antes mejor, eso me mantendrá ocu pada para pensar.

-Sé a qué te refieres.

Edward condujo a ambas mujeres dentro de la casa.

-Te llevaré el equipaje a tu habitación mien tras la señora Atenadora te enseña la casa -anunció Edward.

-Pero si acaba de llegar -protestó Jasper.

-Cuanto antes conozca esto, mejor.

-Eso mismo ha dicho ella.

Edward miró a Bella una décima de segundo y ella le respondió con una sonrisa desafiante. Mientras iban viendo las diferentes habitaciones. Bella notó que la otra mujer estaba ha ciendo un esfuerzo por no preguntarle nada so bre su cara, así que cuando tuvo ocasión decidió sacar ella misma el tema:

-Solo voy a estar aquí el tiempo suficiente para que se me cure esto -le explicó tocándose el rostro.

-Aquí nadie te hará daño -le aseguró con fir meza.

-Mi padre se emborrachó y me pegó una pa liza -le contó, pensando que lo mejor era ser franca v directa-. Es un buen hombre, pero sufri mos una tragedia que él no ha sabido superar -no pudo reprimir un débil sollozo-. No sabe cómo he intentado ayudarlo, pero no he podido.

La señora Atenadora no dijo ni una palabra; se li mitó a estrechar a la joven entre sus brazos, lo que hizo que Bella diera rienda suelta al llanto que tanto tiempo había estado reprimien do. Lloró hasta que el cuerpo entero empezó a estremecerse con los sollozos.

Edward se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo al encontrarse con tal escena. Lo sorprendió ver a una mu jer tan batalladora como Bella deshecha en los brazos de otra a la que apenas conocía. Lo sor prendió y le dolió por ella. Pero no dijo ni hizo nada; simplemente obedeció la orden que le dio la señora Atenadora con la mirada y se marchó de allí.

La cena se convirtió en un verdadero festín. Bella preparó una enorme bandeja de galle tas, aparte de los platos principales, que cocinó con lodo lo que fue encontrando. El resultado fueron unas fajitas de pollo y verduras acompa ñadas de arroz y ensalada y, de postre, fruta natu ral con nata montada.

-Esto tiene muy buena pinta -reconoció Edward al ver los manjares sobre la mesa-. Normalmente cenamos un buen filete y un montón de patatas.

-No está mal de vez en cuando, pero es fatal para el colesterol -opinó ella mientras comenza ban a comer-, la carne está bien una vez a la se mana, no en cantidades tan exageradas.

-Pareces una experta en dietética –bromeó Jasper.

-Las mujeres hoy en día tenemos que estar al tanto de lo que es bueno para la salud -argu mentó como evasiva-. Y, si voy a trabajar para vo sotros, tengo que saber algo de alimentación.

-Eso está bien -dijo Edward con frialdad-. Pero no me pongas jamás un plato con tofu o con bro tes de soja si quieres seguir trabajando aquí.

-Yo odio el tofu -contestó ella enarcando las cejas.

-Menos mal, porque la última vez que fui a casa de Alice Brandon me puso una ensalada de tofu que fui incapaz de comer -contó Jasper con cara de asco.

-La pobre Alice cree que el tofu es muy bueno para él -la informó Edward con cierta picardía-. Claro que también cree que debería asistir a tera pia porque no le gusta el pescado; cree que tiene algo que ver con el miedo al agua. Es psicóloga.

-Tiene veinte años y cree que lo sabe todo. A ver si consigue un trabajo en Nueva York.

-¿Por qué en Nueva York? -preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-Porque es casi lo más lejos que se puede ir -farfulló Jasper-. Así me la quitaré de encima.

Edward le lanzó una mirada llena de significado y luego siguió comiéndose las fajitas, mientras que Bella se quedaba con la idea de que a Jasper le importaba más esa Alice de lo que estaba dis puesto a admitir.

-Hay que ir a comprar verdura -dijo Bella un rato después.

-Puedes utilizar una de las furgonetas del ran cho para ir al pueblo -le sugirió Jasper sin darle la menor importancia.

Bella se quedó jugueteando con el pico del mantel y habló sin levantar la mirada.

-Hace meses que no conduzco.

-¿No conduces normalmente? -le preguntó Edward extrañado.

-No, voy en autobús.

-¿Por qué?

Los coches la hacían sentirse culpable. Enton ces recordó un día en el que debería haber con ducido y el cuerpo entero se le estremeció de do lor.

-No te preocupes, Bella , yo te llevaré -se ofreció Jasper al percibir la tensión de su rostro.

-De eso nada -interrumpió Edward-. Tú estás en peor forma que ella, lo que me recuerda que no hace falta que vayas por ahí en ese estado -aña dió dirigiéndose a Bella .

-Puede que tengas razón -dijo ella aliviada-. ¿Vas a hacer tú la compra entonces? -le preguntó clavando en él sus enormes ojos marrones.

Edward sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Hacía años que una simple mi rada no le provocaba una erección. No se movió, solo se quedó mirándola del mismo modo, y en seguida sintió cómo una extraña ansia crecía den tro de él.

Jasper intentó no echarse a reír al darse cuenta del intenso contacto visual que se había estable cido entre ellos: lo que hizo fue aclararse la gar ganta y así consiguió sacar a su hermano del trance,

-Sí, haré la compra encantado -accedió mi rando a uno y luego al otro-. Es obvio que soy el único que puede andar por allí sin atraer las mi radas de los curiosos.

-Si lo que quieres es llamar la atención -inter vino Jasper en tono jocoso-, prueba a salir a la calle sin pantalones.

-Yo no he dicho que quisiera llamar la aten ción -contestó acaloradamente.

-Menos mal -diciendo eso miró a Bella con un gesto travieso-. Está horrible sin pantalo nes, tiene las piernas más peludas del estado.

-Eso habría que discutirlo -contraatacó Edward-. Las tuyas no son mucho mejores.

-Qué suerte que no seáis escoceses -intervino ella en el mismo tono distendido.

Los dos hermanos tardaron varios segundos en entender la broma, cuando lo hicieron, Jasper se echó a reír abiertamente mientras que Edward se limitó a curvar ligeramente los labios en algo vagamente parecido a una sonrisa. Era obvio que no tenía humor para reírse; se sentía mo lesto porque Bella hubiese estado llorando, porque no condujese y porque fuera tan misteriosa sobre su vida. Tenía casi veinticuatro años y a esa edad la mayoría de las mujeres ya habían tenido una o más relaciones serias, o estaban ya casadas.

De pronto se sobresaltó. ¿Sería ese su secreto? Entonces la recordó en el coche frotándose el dedo anular en un extraño gesto. La miró de reojo; no llevaba anillo ni había señal de que lo hubiera llevado. No parecía una mujer casada, ni había hablado jamás de ello; más bien parecía estar sol tera por decisión propia. Pero ¿habría habido al gún hombre en su vida? Había salido de aquella fiesta sin inmutarse siquiera por la indumentaria que llevaba, y eso no era propio de una joven inocente.

Entonces la miró desde otro punto de vista. Tenía una bonita figura y no estaba siempre ru borizada como Alice Brandon cada vez que Jasper se encontraba cerca. Bella era muy madura para su edad, casi maternal. También parecía es tar acostumbrada a dar instrucciones. En defini tiva, esa mujer era un verdadero misterio para él, y eso lo hacía sentirse inquieto. ¿Qué pasaría si ocultaba algo sórdido? Jasper y él la habían acogido por pena, pero no estaba del todo seguro de no haber cometido un terrible error. Si era cóm plice de los hombres que habían atacado a Jasper, quizá ahora estuvieran en una situación tremen damente peligrosa. Quizá ella lo había planeado todo...

No, seguía sin fiarse de ella y no estaba dis puesto a bajar la guardia por mucho que su pre sencia hiciera que se le acelerara el corazón. Ella no debía saber el poder que tenía sobre él. Por si acaso, tendría que mantener los ojos bien abier tos en todo momento.

Los días se convirtieron en una semana y los moretones de Bella fueron desapareciendo. Al mismo tiempo, fue perdiendo parte de la tris teza que había llenado sus ojos. Echaba de me nos el ritmo frenético de la ciudad, pero a medida que pasaban los días, fue dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera se había dado tiempo para pensar. Lo había estado evitando con todas sus fuerzas, como si tuviera la esperanza de que su pasado fuera a desaparecer. Ahora lo tenía delante y te nía que reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Una tarde soleada, se sentó al lado del estan que a mirar los peces de colores que nadaban en él. El agua no estaba helada, pero sí muy fría y eso le hizo pensar cómo sería estar allí durante el verano, rodeada de flores por todas partes.

En otro tiempo le había encantado plantar flores. Añoraba su hogar, sus plantas y todas las cosas familiares que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años. Pero todo eso había desapare cido, lo habían vendido sin pensarlo dos veces con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a superar el pasado. Debería haber conservado algunas cosas, como la gorra de béisbol que se ponía Mike cuando no estaba trabajando, o las maravillosas cajitas chinas de su madre, o sus vestidos de no che. Se había desecho de todo porque en aquel momento le había parecido razonable cortar to dos los lazos con el pasado. Ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo.

El sonido de una furgoneta que se acercaba a la casa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Eran Jasper y Edward, que habían estado un par de días fuera para asistir a una convención de ganaderos en Denver. Bella se puso en pie y fue a recibirlos.

-¿Os apetece un café y un trozo de pastel? -les ofreció después de saludarlos.

-Es justo lo que necesitamos -aceptó Jasper con una enorme sonrisa-. Odio los vuelos comercia les.

-Pues fuiste tú el que dijo que nuestro jet nece sitaba una puesta a punto -le recordó Edward sin de jar de mirar a Bella abiertamente-. Casi han desaparecido los moretones, y tienes más color.

-Es que estos días he estado al sol -respondió con normalidad-. Me gusta observar a lo peces, aunque no se mueven mucho.

-Podríamos poner un acuario dentro de casa -sugirió Edward sin darse cuenta de la mirada de cu riosidad que le estaba lanzando su hermano-. A mí también me gustan los peces.

-Pues se han hecho estudios que demuestran que resulta beneficioso observar cómo nadan los peces -les explicó Bella mientras se dirigían al interior de la casa-. Por lo visto ayuda a liberar el estrés.

-A nosotros no nos vendría nada mal un poco de relajación -comentó Jasper riéndose.

-Especialmente cuando baja tanto el precio del ganado -completó Edward mientras observaba la manera de andar de Bella -. ¿Te duele la ca dera?

-Un poco -su voz sonó algo avergonzada-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tienes una ligera cojera, casi imperceptible.

-Es que me caí sobre ese lado... la noche que me pegó mi padre.

-En tu habitación hay una bañera con hidromasaje -le recordó él-. A lo mejor te vendría bien.

-Sí, ya lo he probado -afirmó como si hubiera hecho una travesura-. ¡Vaya lujo! En casa solo tengo una ducha.

Edward se quedó mirándola largo rato antes de se guir hablando.

-En cuanto tenga un momento averiguaré algo de tu padre, si tú quieres.

-Claro, muchas gracias -se le iluminó la mi rada al oír aquello.

El sonrió levemente. Le gustaba cómo se le encendían los ojos cuando se ponía contenta. No era nada fea, en absoluto, y tenía una bellísima fi gura. No entendía cómo seguía soltera teniendo ese cuerpo y esa personalidad tan dulce.

Mientras tanto ella lo observaba con la misma satisfacción y sin darse la menor cuenta. Le gus taba su manera de caminar, tenía un porte pode roso y distinguido, como si jamás se agachara ante nada. Pero lo que más le gustaba de él eran sus ojos, de un verde tan oscuro que a veces le parecían negros. De pronto miró aquella boca y se preguntó qué se sentiría al besar esos labios.

Aquel pensamiento la dejó tan aterrorizada que tuvo que disculparse y salir de allí corriendo con la excusa de ir a hacer café.

Jasper levantó las cejas y miró a su hermano.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que la tienes impresio nada.

-Venga ya -Edward intentó cortar la conversación cuanto antes, pero fue imposible.

-Y viceversa.

Edward emitió una especie de gruñido y se alejó de su hermano para refugiarse en su dormitorio. Una vez allí, dejó la maleta sobre la cama, se quitó el traje y se puso unos vaqueros y una ca misa de cuadros. Al mirarse no pudo evitar acordarse del rubor que había aparecido en las meji llas de Bella . No debería gustarle. No se fiaba de ella. Y aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya tenía las dos tazas de café y los dos trozos de pastel preparados cuando los dos hermanos entraron en la cocina.

-¿Tú no vas a tomar? -le preguntó Edward.

-Tengo que meter la ropa en la secadora. Gritad si necesitáis algo -y diciendo eso salió de la cocina como un rayo.

Edward se quedó mirando su café con el ceño fruncido. No quería tomar café con ellos. ¿Por qué?

-La pones nerviosa -le dijo Jasper respondiendo a la pregunta que no había llegado a pronun ciar-. Sabe que no te fías de ella.

-No la conozco. Siempre hemos pedido refe rencias a nuestros empleados, no sé por qué te nemos que hacer una excepción con ella, aun que esté aquí de manera temporal.

-En otras palabras, eso quiere decir que te gustaría saber más cosas de ella -concluyó Jasper con una risilla malévola.

-Puede ser -admitió-. El caso es que podría hacernos mucho daño si quisiera. Imagínate que no fuera lo que parece, o que estuviera complicada con los tipos que te atacaron... El gesto de Jasper cambió por completo.

-No me gusta entrometerme en la vida pri vada de nadie, pero tienes razón en que es un poco arriesgado no haber hecho ningún tipo de investigación sobre ella.

-Hablaré con la agencia mañana a primera hora -anunció Edward tomando otro bocado del pastel. El caso es que cocina de maravilla -aña dió en un murmullo.

-También hace muy buen café.

Se miraron el uno al otro con el mismo gesto de incertidumbre. A Bella no le iba a sentar nada bien si se enteraba de que estaban investigándola, pero también era demasiado peligroso no saber nada de ella. Sin embargo. Jasper se prometió a sí mismo que interceptaría esa información antes de que llegara a manos de su her mano. Si tenía secretos que quería ocultar por una buena razón, no sería él el que se los reve lara a Edward.

El detective privado tardo varios días en enviar el resultado de su investigación, y dio la casuali dad de que el día que llegó el informe, Edward no estaba porque había ido a un seminario. Jasper se fue a su despacho, cerró la puerta tras de sí para asegurarse de que no hubiera interrupciones y lo leyó detenidamente.

Cuando terminó, suspiró aliviado y guardó el secreto de Bella a buen recaudo. Ahora entendía por qué bebía tanto su padre, o por qué ella se mostraba tan reticente a hablar de su pa sado. Sonrió al pensar en su verdadera profesión y en lo que debía de estar disfrutando haciendo pensar a Edward que era limpiadora. También era ló gico que, después de la presión que debía sufrir cada día en su trabajo, le pareciera estupendo unas semanas de relax con un empleo como el que tenía en el rancho. Así debía seguir siendo, porque él no iba a hacer nada que le impidiera seguir disfrutando de su anonimato.

Frunció el ceño al recordar uno de los nom bres que aparecían en el informe. Mike había sido un agente de policía de Houston, amigo de Demetri Volturi, que a su vez era primo de los Cullen. A Jasper le habría gustado decirle que se acordaba de él, pero no quería perturbar su re cién adquirida tranquilidad. Ni tampoco quería que se enterara de que habían estado recabando información sobre ella.

Si Edward le preguntaba, le diría que todavía no habían recibido nada; debía ser Bella la que decidiera cuándo y cómo deseaba hacerlos partí cipes de su pasado, además a su hermano no le iba a venir nada mal la lección que ella le iba a dar.

Cuando Edward llegó aquella noche, Bella es taba sola en la casa y a punto de irse a la cama. Jasper había ido a cenar a casa de los Brandon otra vez. Ella había terminado de fregar el suelo de la cocina y se disponía a apagar las luces para irse a su habitación. El apareció ataviado con un elegante traje gris que le quedaba como un guante, mientras que ella llevaba unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta roja, estaba totalmente despistada de haber estado fregando de rodillas y no haberse preocupado puesto que creía que ya no ve ría a nadie. Por esa misma razón iba descalza, y eso fue en lo primero en que se fijó Edward:

-No te gustan los zapatos. ¿Verdad?

-No, aunque sé que no es bueno para los pies ir sin ellos -nada más mirarlo de cerca se dio cuenta de que tenía unas enormes ojeras-. ¿Quieres un café y algo de comer?

-Sí, por favor -respondió agotado-. En el avión me han dado cacahuetes.

Bella se echó a reír. Era agradable oír su risa y a Edward lo sorprendió que le gustara tanto verla contenta.

-Te voy a preparar un buen sándwich de ja món.

-Gracias -dijo derrumbándose sobre una si lla-. Si no te importa, haz el café lo primero. Tengo unos documentos que revisar antes de que venga mañana el contable.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana? -le pre guntó suavemente-. Pareces exhausto... Seguro que te vendría bien irte a la cama temprano.

-No necesito que te comportes como si fueras mi madre -respondió él con un enfado despro porcionado.

Ella se limitó a resoplar y a darle la espalda sin decir nada, y Edward no tardó en maldecirse a sí mismo por haber contestado así. Estaba claro que no era el único que estaba cansado. A juzgar por el brillo del suelo y el cubo que había a un lado, debía de haber fregado el suelo de rodillas, y la cocina era muy grande.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedarse detrás de ella. Le puso las manos en la cintura y acercó su cuerpo a él.

-Lo siento -susurró con voz profunda y afec tada por la repentina emoción.

Los dedos helados de Bella se posaron so bre los de él y el cuerpo entero se le estremeció al notar la cercanía de aquel otro cuerpo tan fuerte. De repente los brazos que ya le rodeaban la cintura se volvieron posesivos y apasionados. El ritmo de sus respiraciones cambió y ambos lo notaron. Siguiendo un impulso, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y sus labios rozaron suavemente el cue llo de Bella .

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, en la mejor parte, jajaja

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sabía que le estaban temblando las piernas; solo esperaba no caerse de bruces a sus pies. Ha cía años que un hombre no le provocaba tal sen sación de placer y, aun así, aquella vez no había sido algo compartido. Entonces se había vuelto loca por un tipo que no la veía más que como a una hermana. De cualquier mudo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era muchísimo más fuerte.

La boca de Edward fue adquiriendo más y más ím petu a medida que iba subiendo por su cuello. Sin dejar de besarla, le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara en aquel silencio preñado de deseo. Sus labios se desplazaron hasta la garganta, donde podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y desde donde fueron subiendo para alcanzar su boca. Con extrema delicadeza consiguió que la abriera con el fin de saborear su lengua. En todo ese tiempo, las fuertes manos iban paseándose por su cintura y por su espalda, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella se pegara completamente al suyo.

Enseguida se hizo obvio que ella no tenía la menor experiencia en aquellas lides. Edward notó su falta de reacción. Parecía no saber que debía ha cer, así que él decidió llevarle las manos hasta su pecho y, una vez allí, el instinto le dijo a Bella que le desabrochara los botones de la ca misa y jugueteara con el delicado vello.

-Así -le dijo mientras jugueteaba con su len gua-. Saborea mi boca como hago yo con la tuya. No luches contra lo que estás sintiendo.

Bella oyó aquellas palabras como si estu viera metida en un túnel. El caso era que no en tendía lo que había dicho, y sin embargo su cuerpo obedeció al instante, comenzó a moverse al ritmo del suyo, con la misma ansia. Al mirarlo a los ojos se avergonzó de lo que estaba ha ciendo, pero en cuanto sus labios volvieron a rozarla, perdió todo pudor y se dejó llevar por la pasión que se estaba desatando dentro de ella.

Edward se separó de ella un momento y se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer le provocaba un ex traño instinto de protección. Hacía años que no besaba a alguien tan inocente e inexperto. Pero le gustaba lo que sentía, le gustaba mucho. Vol vió a besarla desesperadamente mientras ella lo acariciaba cada vez con más soltura. Detestaba la idea de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo vul nerable que era o de lo vulnerable que ella lo ha cía sentirse. Había muchas cosas que todavía no sabía de esa mujer y seguía sin confiar en ella plenamente. Parecía inocente pero no podía ol vidar el vestido que llevaba la noche que la cono ció, ni las terribles acusaciones que le había he cho su padre. No se atrevía a confiar en ella con tan pocos datos y, por otra parte, su cuerpo se es tremecía de placer al entrar en contacto con el de ella. Pero no debía convencerla de que se de jara llevar, todavía no.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -le preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Y por qué me has dejado hacerlo? –contestó él sin sonreír siquiera.

De pronto Bella se sintió muy incómoda y, a pesar del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, se alejó de él, que la dejó marchar sin ningún impedi mento. Intentó recobrar la compostura mientras que él no parecía haberse inmutado ni lo más mínimo.

-El café ya debe de estar listo -anunció él al ver que ella no se movía.

Bella no tardó en reaccionar, pero no po día quitarse de la cabeza y del cuerpo el re cuerdo de haberlo sentido tan cerca de ella. Co nocía perfectamente la anatomía del hombre y sabía que la dureza que había percibido en el era algo automático en el género masculino, pero no era nada personal. Eso había quedado más que claro.

Eso la hizo sentirse aún más incómoda. No en tendía por qué la había besado y no se fiaba de los motivos que lo habían impulsado a hacerlo. Ahora no podría bajar la guardia. Era obvio que amar a Edward Cullen sería un verdadero infierno para cualquier mujer.

Cuando terminó de hacerle el sándwich había recuperado la tranquilidad por completo y pudo ponerlos sobre la mesa sin llamar la atención. Pero, al hacerlo, Edward le agarró la mano y le pidió que se sentara con él. Ella obedeció.

-Hoy he hablado con Carlisle -anunció des pués de observarla durante varios segundos., Tu padre ya ha salido de la cárcel y está en un centro de rehabilitación. Todavía es pronto para decirlo, pero parece ser que le está yendo bastante bien v que hace ya muchos días que no bebe.

Bella respiró aliviada al escuchar aquello.

-Por supuesto, el psicólogo no ha dado detalles, pero dice que hubo una tragedia que tu pa dre no ha podido superar y que, ahora que está sobrio, esta muy enfadado consigo mismo por lo que te hizo -continuó diciéndole en tono comprensivo-. No recuerda nada de lo que te hizo.

Bella apartó la mirada incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es normal en casos de abuso de alcohol o drogas -murmuró ella medio ausente.

-Los terapeutas dicen que es mejor que no te pongas en contacto con él hasta que no termine el programa de desintoxicación, pero que quiere que sepas que siente muchísimo lo que hizo.

Ella ya lo sabía. Su padre no era mala persona, había sido el padre más dulce que una hija podía tener hasta que la tragedia irrumpió en su vida.

-Mi padre no es malo, de verdad -insistió Bella justificándolo ante Edward.

-Lo se, se como se comporta la gente cuando bebe. Mis hermanos también han tenido alguna que otra trifulca -añadió sonriendo-. De hecho, Jasper tiene en su haber el récord de desperfectos en un bar del pueblo.

-No parece propio de él -comento ella sor prendida.

-Todos somos capaces de algo así en ciertos momentos.

-¿Tú también bebes y ocasionas desperfectos? -no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntarle con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-No suelo beber, como mucho una copa de vino. No me gusta el alcohol.

-A mí tampoco.

Edward se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Tenía el pelo albo rotado porque ella se lo había despeinado mien tras se besaban.

-Suéltatelo -le pidió él de pronto al ver que ella se llevaba la mano al pelo.

-¿Qu... qué?

-Que te sueltes el pelo -repitió en un susu rro-. Me gustaría verte el pelo suelto.

Acababa de conseguir apaciguar el ritmo de su corazón y, con esas palabras, él había hecho que se volviera a desbocar.

-Mira, yo trabajo para ti -empezó a decirle con voz temblorosa, pero él se puso en pie y se acercó a ella lentamente. La puso en pie y le fue quitando los prendedores del pelo con mucha delicadeza. La melena cayó como una cascada sobre los hombros-. Es un poco difícil de con trolar cuando está suelto -comentó ella algo turbada.

-Me encanta el pelo largo -hundió las manos entre los mechones de cabello al tiempo que le levantaba la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos-. He estado con mujeres mucho más jóve nes que tú y que tenían más experiencia que yo. ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo virgen?

Bella tragó saliva. Volvían a temblarle las piernas mientras le ponía las manos en el pecho y levantaba la mirada hasta sus ojos.

-No eres nada fea, estoy seguro de que habrás salido con hombres.

-Si -respondió desconcertada-. Pero soy un poco anticuada.

-En estos tiempos eso no es excusa.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó con los ojos clavados en el sin ningún tipo de pudor-. El propósito del movimiento feminista es que las mujeres tengan la libertad de hacer lo que quieran. Yo no soy promiscua, ¿por qué voy a necesitar una excusa?

Edward parpadeó sin saber qué decir. Ella aca baba de hacer que su pregunta pareciera estú pida.

-Yo pensé que la liberación sexual era la base de tal movimiento.

-Ser virgen también es parte de la liberación sexual -argumentó ella con seguridad-. Te sor prendería saber cuántas mujeres de mi promo ción seguían siendo vírgenes cuando nos gradua mos.

-En el instituto, supongo -dedujo acariciándole el pelo.

Estuvo a punto de corregirlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no debía hacerlo para no estropear la imagen que se había hecho de ella.

-Sí, en el instituto.

Edward se acercó un poco más con una expresión increíblemente provocadora en el rostro.

-Recuerda que trabajo para ti -volvió a decirle.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que no creo que sea buena idea mezclar los negocios con...

-¿El placer? -la agarró de la cintura y la aproximó a él-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sen tía tan atraído por una mujer -susurró al tiempo que se acercaba a su boca-. La experiencia me aburre. Tú -dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior-, eres un desafío.

-Gracias, pero no quiero serlo -respondió in tentando separarse.

-¿No sientes curiosidad hacia el gran descono cido?

-Más bien no tengo ningún deseo de tomármelo como si fuera un juego -corrigió con frial dad.

Al oír aquello, Edward tuvo que admitir que había perdido, así que se alejó de ella.

-Está bien, Bella . Voy a cambiarme para ponerme a trabajar y fingiremos que seguimos siendo unos completos desconocidos.

-Estupendo.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?

-Ha ido a cenar a casa de los Brandon. Dijo que volvería pronto.

-Eso quiere decir que volverá tarde -opinó él con cierto sarcasmo-. Alice encontrará la ma nera de entretenerlo. Tiene las ideas muy claras, pero me temo que Jasper también, y no quiere nin gún tipo de ataduras.

-Eso me suena -comentó ella con malicia.

Los ojos de Edward se pasearon por su cuerpo en un silencio lleno de tensión.

-Yo nunca he dicho que no quisiera ataduras, dije que no quería casarme. Es diferente.

-A mí me da igual -respondió ella despreocu padamente-. Yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para te ner una relación.

-Claro. Tu trabajo de limpiadora debe de ab sorber todo tu tiempo -comentó él deliberada mente.

Aquello la hizo ponerse furiosa. No tenía la menor idea de lo que era su vida y se moría de ganas de decírselo, pero era tan arrogante y con descendiente que prefirió seguir esperando hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en dedicarse a limpiar? -tampoco iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya-. No sé qué haríais tu hermano y tú si no hubiera alguien que se dedicara a eso. Me ima gino que tendríais que casaros o aprender a coci nar y a limpiar, ¿no crees?

-Yo ya sé cocinar.

-Eres el tipo de hombre que hace que una mujer desee no tener ningún tipo de habilidad doméstica.

-Pues no es el caso -le dijo con ojos chispean tes-. El sándwich estaba delicioso. En realidad todo lo que cocinas está delicioso. Me gusta cómo experimentas con los alimentos.

A Bella no se le había ocurrido que Edward se hubiera dado cuenta o que apreciara lo que ella preparaba.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora, si has terminado, me gustaría recoger la cocina.

-Pues sí, he terminado. No te quedes levan tada hasta muy tarde. Tienes que estar descan sada para poder hacer un montón de galletas para el desayuno -añadió con malicia.

-Está bien, me iré pronto a la cama -respon dió ella riéndose al tiempo que empezaba a reti rar las cosas de la mesa.

Edward se quedó mirándola un buen rato con una expresión en el rostro que se alegraba de que no pudiera ver. Le había gustado mucho besarla, le gustaba su sabor. Pero no había sido buena idea, tendría que tener mucho cuidado para que no volviera a suceder. No podía permitirse ese tipo de complicaciones.

Nada volvió a ser igual entre Edward y Bella después de ese día. Eran demasiado conscientes el uno del otro. Cada vez que Edward estaba pre sente, ella sentía una especie de hormigueo en la espalda y no podía evitar seguirlo con la mirada allá donde fuera.

Jasper también se dio cuenta y lo preocupaba que Edward no pusiera fin a aquella situación. Cono cía demasiado bien a su hermano para saber que no cambiaría de opinión sobre su soltería.

-¿Por qué la animas? -le preguntó un día Jasper.

-Haces que parezca un crimen que flirtee con ella -argumentó Edward.

-En tu caso, lo es. Tú estás acostumbrado a es tos juegos, pero ella no.

-Vamos, ya es mayorcita.

-¿Y cuáles son tus planes? ¿Seducirla? -insistió Jasper algo irritado-. Ya ha sufrido bastante con lo de su padre. Todavía no ha superado lo ocu rrido. No deberías jugar con ella.

-¿A qué viene de repente toda esa honesti dad? -contraataco Edward con furia-. Tú llevas se manas jugueteando con Alice Brandon y los dos sabemos que no tienes la menor intención de lle gar a nada serio con ella.

-Alice no es más que una chiquilla -argumentó Jasper-, Además, no estoy tratando de seducirla.

-Pues deberías saber que está enamorada de ti.

-¡No está enamorada de mí! Puede que esté un poco encaprichada, eso es todo.

-Tendrías que ver el modo en que le mira -re plico Edward con gravedad.

Jasper can aspeó antes de continuar hablando.

-Estamos hablando de Bella .

-Bella sí que no es una chiquilla.

-Pero trabaja para ti -continuó Jasper incansa ble-. Y no voy a permitir que te diviertas a su costa.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿De eso se trata? ¿Crees que estamos compi tiendo por una mujer otra vez?

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de rabia.

-Yo jamás me habría enterado de lo de Tanya si no llega a ser porque tú empezaste a hacerle proposiciones. ¿Crees que podré olvidarlo algún día?

-Espero que sí. Esa mujer estuvo a punto de engañarte y de hacerte cometer el mayor error de tu vida -rebatió Jasper tranquilamente-. Eres mi hermano, no podía quedarme viendo cómo te hacía algo así.

Edward se dio media vuelta mientras maldecía. Tenía que admitir que llevaba razón, su her mano le había salvado la vida, pero todavía le do lía demasiado.

-No intentes desahogarte con Bella -aña dió Jasper-. Ella ya ha tenido lo suyo. Déjala que haga su trabajo tranquila.

-Lo haría si ella recordara por qué está aquí -respondió lleno de rabia-. No es culpa mía que cada vez que me doy la vuelta ella esté ahí. Hasta un santo sentiría la tentación si una mujer lo mi rara del modo que me mira ella a mí.

-No levantes la voz -le pidió Jasper, a pesar de que estaban dentro del despacho y con la puerta cerrada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que estará escuchando de trás de la puerta? -le preguntó con cruel sar casmo-. ¿Y qué pasa si me oye? Esta claro que me desea, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.

-Esa no es razón para aprovecharse de ella. Ella no es como las demás.

-Claro que no. Ella no tiene ambiciones, ni la menor experiencia. Es increíble. Jamás pensé que podría resultar aburrido besar a una mujer -añadió fríamente en un esfuerzo por que su hermano no se diera cuenta de lo atraído que se sentía hacia ella-. Resulta desagradable lo inge nua que es.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Bella se había quedado paralizada como una estatua con el café que le llevaba a Edward en las manos. Intentó contener las lágrimas, pero como no podía, se dio media vuelta y se alejó en silencio por el pa sillo.

Los corazones no se rompían, intentó decirse aplicando su sentido común. Solo estaba su friendo las secuelas de su devastadora situación familiar, aquello no tenía nada que ver con Edward Cullen. Aunque lo cierto era que sí que pasaba una increíble cantidad de tiempo mirándolo. Quizá sí sentía algo por él, pero era un simple encaprichamiento. Pero eso no le daba derecho a decir esas cosas tan horribles sobre ella.

Ahora veía lo ingenua que había sido por fan tasear sobre aquel beso. Por mucho que le hu biera dado la sensación de que el también lo ha bía disfrutado, estaba claro que no había nada profundo detrás de su comportamiento. El pri mer hombre que le prestaba atención desde ha cía años, y se enamoraba como una chiquilla. Pero era comprensible después de lo que lo ha bía oído decir a Jasper. Edward era un seductor nato. ¡Y ella lo había tomado en serio!

Bella decidió que a partir de ese momento sería la perfecta empleada, y no volvería a mirarlo con deseo nunca más. Menos mal que había oído lo que le estaba diciendo a Jasper, seguramente así se había ahorrado una horrible humillación. Como ella siempre decía, lo mejor era saber la verdad, por muy mala que esta fuera. Parecía que había llegado el momento de seguir su pro pio consejo.

Cuando Edward y Jasper bajaron a cenar a la ma ñana siguiente, ella les sirvió con la mayor profesionalidad. Lo más curioso era que Edward estaba tremendamente contenido, ni siquiera le lanzó su característica y arrogante mirada. De hecho no la miró en absoluto. Por su parte Jasper man tuvo con ella una distendida conversación sobre las labores diarias. Le contó los diferentes modos de criar al ganado y que ellos seguían utilizando métodos tradicionales para conseguir que la carne fuera más natural. Aquello les llevó a hablar del tipo de alimentación que ellos mismos recibían.

-Eso me recuerda que la señora Atenadora me ha dicho que no has utilizado la manteca desde que llegaste -le dijo Jasper-. ¿Con qué haces las galletas entonces?

-Con aceite de oliva -respondió ella con cierto miedo.

Edward se atragantó con el bocado de galleta que todavía no había tragado.

-¡¿Aceite de oliva?!

-Escuchad -comenzó a decir Bella en tono didáctico en cuanto vio los rostros asusta dos de los dos hermanos-, está comprobado que el aceite de oliva es mucho más sano. De hecho en los países que siguen la dieta mediterránea hay muchos menos problemas cardiovasculares de los que tenemos aquí. Además, hasta que os lo he dicho, ni siquiera habíais notado que habíais dejado de tomar esa enorme cantidad de grasa animal.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro sin sa ber qué decir.

-Tiene razón -dijo por fin Edward.

-Nos estamos haciendo mayores y tenemos que empezar a cuidarnos -siguió diciendo Jasper-. No queremos que nuestras arterias se bloqueen.

-Ni que nos dé un ataque cardiaco.

-Bueno, entonces puede que el aceite de oliva no sea tan malo -convino Jasper con una risilla diri gida a Bella .

Ella también se río.

-Menos mal. Ya me veía de patillas en la calle.

-Pero no conseguirás que deje la mantequilla -matizó Edward-. No hay nada como la mantequi lla para untar sobre las galletas.

Bella no le miró, no podía decirle que lo que estaba comiendo no era mantequilla sino margarina baja en colesterol, así que se limitó a sonreír y a terminar su taza de café.

Esa misma mañana, cuando Jasper y Edward estaban trasladando de campo el ganado, un toro se em braveció y le dio un buen golpe a Jasper, que lanzó un grito de dolor. El animal salió corriendo de trás del resto de la manada sin provocar mayores problemas.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Edward.

-Sí, pero creo que voy a necesitar algunos puntos-. Llévame a casa a cambiarme y después tendrás que llevarme a la doctora.

-Maldito toro -farfulló Edward mientras metía a su hermano en el camión.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Bella salió a su encuentro intuyendo que había ocurrido algo.

-Entra y déjame que le eche un vistazo a esa herida -ordenó al ver la camisa manchada de sangre. Jasper obedeció completamente desconcer tado.

-Necesitas puntos -le dijo poniéndole una gasa sobre la zona-. Sujeta esto fuerte hasta que llegues al médico. ¿Qué doctor tenéis?

-La doctora Angela Bauer.

-La llamaré para avisar de que estáis en ca mino -afirmó al tiempo que agarraba el teléfono que había sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Edward la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, sino que se fueron de allí inmediatamente. Efec tivamente, cuando llegaron a la consulta, la doc tora estuvo de acuerdo en que necesitaba varios puntos de sutura.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Bella le sirvió a Jasper una taza de café y un trozo de pastel recién hecho; también se aseguró de que estuviera có modo poniéndole un cojín detrás de la espalda.

-A lo mejor yo también debería dejar que me corneara un toro -dijo Edward al ver el tratamiento especial que estaba recibiendo su hermano.

Bella lo miró fijamente antes de respon der con una fría sonrisa en los labios.

-A ti le daría vinagre y un café frío.

Edward se quedó paralizado al oír aquella res puesta. Tenía la sensación de que lo acabaran de mandar al rincón sin comer, y no le gustaba. Los miró con dureza y salió de allí intentando tragarse la furia que sentía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-No debería haber dicho eso -admitió Bella en cuanto Edward hubo salido de la cocina-. Acabo de conseguir que se vuelva a poner en mi contra.

-No le vendrá mal que por una vez una mujer no caiga rendida a sus pies -respondió Jasper con sinceridad.

-Supongo que gusta mucho a las mujeres.

-Ha tenido novias desde que estábamos en el colegio, pero solo ha habido una seria. Y resultó ser un fraude. Fue ella la que hizo que empezara a desconfiar de las mujeres.

-Pero no puede juzgar a todas por culpa de una.

-Bueno, también tenemos a nuestra madre como ejemplo -continuó diciendo Jasper-. Dejó a papá con cinco niños y jamás miró atrás. Ya ves, no tenemos muchas mujeres fiables a nuestro al rededor. Aunque los matrimonios de Carlisle, James y Emmet son un éxito.

Bella sonrió algo ausente.

-Yo también tenía un hermano -dijo sin pen sar.

-Lo sé -confesó Jasper dejándola de piedra-. Se llamaba Michael y era policía en Houston.

-¿Cómo... como sabes eso? -se había quedado estupefacta.

-¿Te acuerdas de Demetri Volturi?

-Sí, era el mejor amigo de Mike.

-Pues Demetri es primo nuestro. Yo también co nocí a Mike. Lo siento mucho.

Bella apretó el puño intentando no dejarse llevar por las ganas de llorar.

-¿Y los otros... también lo saben?

-No. Ellos no están muy unidos a Demetri y tam poco conocían a Mike. No se lo he contado ni pienso hacerlo.

-¿Qué más sabes de mí, Jasper? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-Todo.

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Y no se lo has contado a Edward.

-No creo que te gustara que lo hubiera hecho -murmuró comprensivamente-. Además, se está divirtiendo mucho siendo condescendiente con tigo y, cuando llegue el momento, ya le darás tú un par de sustos, ¿verdad?

-No había planeado que fuera así -le dijo riéndose-. Pero me resultaba demasiado difícil hablar de ello -añadió con más seriedad.

-Demetri me contó cómo ocurrió. No fue culpa tuya, ni de tu padre. Supongo que bebe porque se siente responsable.

Ella asintió.

-Seguramente no habríamos podido hacer nada, pero uno no puede evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si...

-No sirve de nada atormentarse con esas cosas -le dijo con extrema amabilidad.

-No lo hago intencionadamente.

-Estás haciendo lo que tenías que hacer: ayudar a tu padre a desintoxicarse y salir de tu casa. De hecho, es obvio que estar aquí te está vi niendo muy bien, es lógico porque no hay re cuerdos que te hagan daño. Yo he notado el cam bio que has dado en la última semana.

-Supongo que tienes razón -respondió Bella sonriendo-. Nunca había estado en un ran cho y lo cierto es que me gusta. Es un ritmo muy diferente al que estoy acostumbrada.

-Cuando te recuperes podríamos ofrecerte al gún empleo más relacionado con tu profesión.

-No te apresures. Todavía es demasiado pron to para pensar en marcharme de Houston -lo que no dijo era que no quería seguir viviendo tan cerca de Edward.

-Está bien, lo dejaré estar por ahora -Jasper se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla haciendo un gesto de dolor-. Maldito toro.

-Deberías tomar algún calmante. ¿Sabes que estadísticamente los ranchos son los lugares de trabajo donde más accidentes ocurren?

-Cualquier trabajo es peligroso.

-A mí me parece que trabajar con Edward es ya suficiente peligro -afirmó pensativamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a mí, a mi trabajo. Está claro que no me quiere aquí -explicó al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que no debería haber sacado un tema tan delicado.

-Es un poco brusco, pero espero que no per mitas que te afecte.

-No, tengo la esperanza de que se le pase.

-No le vendría mal. Es que está decepcionado de las mujeres.

-¿Tanto la quería?

Jasper supo enseguida que estaba hablando de Tanya.

-El creía que si, peso en realidad sufrió más su orgullo que su corazón -se quedó titubeando unos segundos-. Y yo hice que sufriera aún más. Hice un montaje pasa demostrarle quién era esa mujer en realidad. Fue un error, un tremendo error. Y nunca me ha perdonado. Cada vez que presto atención a una mujer, él intenta competir por ella.

-Ya entiendo.

-No, no es eso lo que ocurre contigo -la corrigió inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había deducido.

-No claro -respondió con sonrisa forzada-. El no tiene el menor interés por mí. Y por si acaso estás preocupado, yo tampoco estoy enamorada de él. El otro día yo estaba en la puerta del estu dio cuando estabais hablando. No estaba hus meando, pero él estaba hablando muy alto y oí todo lo que dijo. Estaría completamente loca si me enamórala de un hombre así.

A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó en ocultarlo, Jasper vio con claridad el dolor que se refle jaba en sus ojos al decir aquello.

-Ojalá hubiera podido evitar que oyeras aque llo -deseó con total sinceridad.

-Casi me vino bien. Así no se me ocurrirá tomarlo en serio. Además, no he venido aquí a bus car al hombre de mi vida.

-Menos mal, porque no creo que Edward sea el hombre adecuado para ninguna mujer, al menos no tal y como es ahora mismo. Yo lo quiero mucho, pero tengo que ser realista -la miró directa mente a los ojos-. No le dejes que te tome por tonta.

-No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo.

-Me alegro mucho -dijo poniéndose en pie-. Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu ayuda... eres estupenda en las situaciones de emergencia.

-Tengo mucha práctica -contestó modesta mente y luego se echo a reír-. Pero aléjate de los seres con cuernos por un tiempo.

-Especialmente de mi hermano -bromeó con una mueca malévola antes de marcharse.

Poco después, cuando Jasper ya se había mar chado a trabajar, Bella fue al gallinero a recoger algunos huevos pero, en lugar de galli nas, lo que encontró fue una enorme ser piente que resultó ser una vieja conocida de la familia.

-Es Bandido -la informó Edward cuando la sacó del granero entre sus brazos ante la mirada aterrorizada de Bella -. Solía vivir con nosotros.

-Yo jamás había visto una serpiente fuera del zoo -admitió ella sin poder dejar de temblar.

-Para todo hay una primera vez -al decir aquello su gesto se llenó de picardía y sus ojos se detuvieron en los pechos de Bella .

Ella le lanzó una mirada que habría podido petrificar a un elefante, de la que él prefirió no darse por enterado, y fue a dejar el animal en el granero, donde podría encargarse de algunas ra tas.

-No permitas que Edward se entere de lo asustada que estás -le aconsejó la señora Atenadora, que había salido al oír sus gritos-. Entra otra vez al galli nero y recoge los huevos que habías venido a buscar.

Bella siguió su consejo haciendo un enor me esfuerzo por superar el miedo. Era curioso que, después de haber visto victimas de acciden tes e incluso de tiroteos, la afectara tanto ver una simple serpiente. Al salir ya con la cesta llena de huevos, se encontró con Edward apoyado en la ca mioneta, con los brazos a los lados, en una pos tura que mostraba su musculoso cuerpo en lodo su esplendor. Bella intento no pensar en la increíble sensación de tener aquel cuerpo pe gado a ella durante el largo y apasionado beso que habían compartido,

-El caballo te tira y enseguida vuelves a mon tar -comentó mirándola de arriba abajo con arrogancia-. Eso me gusta, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Bella respiró hondo antes de contestar:

-Las cosas no se solucionan huyendo de ellas.

-¿Y tú de qué estás huyendo? ¿De qué está hu yendo tu padre?

-Eso no es asunto tuvo -respondió con digni dad.

-Trabajas para mí.

-Por poco tiempo. Dentro de una semana no seré más que un recuerdo.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó él separándose del camión y acercándose hasta quedarse a solo unos centí metros de ella. Acercó los dedos suavemente a su boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. A mí me pa rece que esos golpes todavía están muy recientes. Además, que yo sepa, pediste un mes de baja en el trabajo.

-Sí -admitió muy a su pesar-. Pero no tengo que pasar aquí todo el tiempo.

-Yo creo que sí -y diciendo eso se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella-. Podría pasar cualquier cosa. A lo mejor hasta acaba gustándote la vida del rancho.

-Hay demasiadas serpientes -estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ocultar el efecto que había tenido en ella aquel leve beso.

-Yo te protegeré de las serpientes.

-¿Y quién me protegerá de ti?

Edward enarcó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Por qué ibas a necesitar que alguien te pro tegiera de mí? Ya eres mayorcita.

-Es que he me han protegido mucho durante toda mi vida.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que salgas del cas carón.

-No estoy para aventuras amorosas.

-Yo tampoco -respondió con la sonrisa arro gante de siempre-. Pero a lo mejor tú podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-No, no lo creo -dijo fríamente-. No me gus taría que pensaras que ando persiguiéndote -añadió con toda intención.

Con aquella frase consiguió que cambiara la expresión de su rostro. Edward se dio cuenta inme diatamente de que había oído lo que le había di cho a Jasper y lo sentía, lo sentía muchísimo por que no era cierto, solo había querido despistar a su hermano. No quería que supiera lo atraído que se sentía por ella.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a lavar los huevos -añadió ella intentando alejarse.

-Dije un montón de cosas -la agarró por los hombros y la acercó hacia sí-. Pero ninguna de ellas era verdad -le susurró pegando sus labios a los de ella-. Tu inocencia me está volviendo loco, me paso las noches ideando un montón de deliciosas maneras de librarle de ella.

-¡Ya te gustaría! -exclamó estupefacta.

La dejó marchar sin dejar de reírse.

-¡Y a ti también! Dicen que soy un verdadero maestro en la cama y puedo asegurarte que no se equivocan.

-¡Edward! -explotó Bella por fin.

-¿Pero por qué fiarte de la palabra de otra? -siguió provocándola-. Me encantaría ayudarte a que lo comprobaras por ti misma.

-¡Pero...'. ¿Qué... qué demonios...?

-No te preocupes, todas las mujeres se ponen nerviosas cuando menciono lo buen amante que soy.

No podía hilar ni una frase coherente mien tras oía aquella risilla malévola, así que se alejó de allí tropezando con sus propios pies y, cuando llegó a la cocina, todavía podía oírlo reírse como un depredador que acabara de atrapar a su presa.

Estaba condenada a la decepción si esperaba que Edward le pidiese disculpas por lo que había di cho. El se limitaba a mirarla con ojos de cazador; no la acosaba, solo la observaba, pero esa mirada la ponía tan nerviosa que no dejaba de tropezarse con todo.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacer otra cosa que no sea trabajar en casa de otros? -le preguntó una noche Edward mientras ella servía la cena.

Jasper, como de costumbre, llegaba tarde.

-Es un trabajo mucho menos estresante que la mayoría -respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-Pero el sueldo es una miseria - rebatió el-, y puedes meterte en líos con los hombres de al guna casa, que te vean como una presa fácil.

-¿Es así como tú me ves?

-No -le dijo con mirada fulminante-. Pero otros podrían hacerlo. A lo que me refiero es a que es un trabajo muy inseguro. En otros em pleos tienes más leyes que le respaldan.

-Sí, pero para esos trabajos hay que tener es tudios y yo ya soy muy mayor para eso.

-Nunca se es demasiado mayor para estudiar.

-Además, a mí me gusta limpiar y cocinar -dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-También se le da muy bien atender a los en fermos y mantienes la calma de un modo asom broso cuando hay una emergencia -añadió lleno de curiosidad.

-Seguro que me será útil cuando tenga hijos.

-Te gusta hacerte la misteriosa, ¿verdad?

-Me divierto mientras puedo -asintió ella con travesura.

-¿Qué oscuros secretos guardas, Bella ?

-Ninguno por el que debas preocuparle.

-Pues a mí no me gustan los misterios.

-Es una lástima.

Edward se quedó observándola en silencio varios segundos.

-¿Sabes? Tu apellido me resulta familiar y no consigo saber por qué.

Afortunadamente en ese momento llegó Jasper e interrumpió la conversación. Bella agrade ció tal golpe de suerte porque no se encontraba con fuerzas para hablar del pasado, y eso era lo que temió que sucedería si Edward se acordaba de dónde había oído su apellido, seguramente a Jasper hablando del amigo de su primo.

A la mañana siguiente Edward apareció a desayu nar con una escopeta. La dejó sobre el mostra dor de la cocina y se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Vas de caza? -le preguntó Bella con pi cardía.

-Hago prácticas de tiro.

-El año pasado ganó dos medallas en el cam peonato de San Antonio -la informó Jasper son riente-. Es muy bueno disparando.

-¿Qué calibre? -las palabras salieron de la boca de Bella sin que le diera tiempo a pen sar.

-Todos. ¿Qué sabes tú de escopetas?

-Mi hermano me enseñó a disparar y parti cipé en algunas competiciones hasta que me grad... hasta que terminé el instituto -corrigió inmediatamente porque no podía decirle que lo había dejado después de licenciarse en la univer sidad.

-¿Así que sabes disparar?

-Un poco -respondió inocentemente.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a practicar un poco? -la invitó pero era obvio que no la creía-. Tengo una escopeta, del calibre veintiocho, que puedes utilizar.

Al ofrecerle tal calibre estaba dando por he cho que no sabría utilizar algo más fuerte.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Esta es del doce.

-Pues esa está bien para mí, si no le importa compartirla.

-Muy bien -convino algo despistado-. Jasper, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-Sí. Esto no me lo pierdo -respondió con risi lla malévola. Recordaba que Mike Swan había sido un verdadero hacha en el tiro al blanco y, si había sido él el que había enseñado a su her mano, el desafío que le había lanzado a Edward iba a ser digno de ver.

En el campo de tiro había más gente de lo que habría cabido esperar. Mientras esperaban, los dos hermanos se pusieron a hablar con dos vete ranos del lugar que le presentaron a Bella . Se trataba de dos hombres de unos sesenta años miembros del mismo club de tiro que Edward, cosa de la que se sentían muy orgullosos.

-Bueno, vamos a disparar -dijo Billy Joe, el que parecía mayor de los dos-. Voy a la camio neta. Quédate ahí, Jack -le dijo a su compa ñero-. Yo traeré todo.

Al mirar al hombre a la cara, Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía haberse quedado sin aliento. Había visto aquellos síntomas multitud de veces.

-Usted también debería quedarse ahí, Billy Joe -le aconsejó ella de pronto.

Justo en ese momento, Billy Joe se detuvo, se quedó paralizado unos segundos y acto seguido cayó redondo al suelo. Bella salió corriendo hacia él.

-¡Necesito un teléfono! -pidió mientras co rría. Jasper sacó su teléfono móvil y se dirigió tam bién hacia Billy Joe-. Ponedle los pies en alto -les ordenó a los otros hombres mientras ella le buscaba el diafragma-. Mirad en su cartera y decidme su peso y edad -añadió mirando a Jasper, que obedeció al instante.

Unos segundos después ya estaba hablando con el servicio de Urgencias del hospital más cer cano.

-Soy Bella Swan. Tengo un paciente de sesenta años y ochenta kilos de peso que acaba de sufrir un colapso. Hay indicios de infarto, el pulso es débil -informó mientras le tomaba el pulso con la ayuda de su reloj-. Necesito una ambulan cia, mientras voy a iniciar el masaje cardiaco.

Edward observó maravillado la destreza con la que procedía a hacerle la respiración boca a boca y la profesionalidad con la que había reac cionado ante una situación de vida o muerte. En menos de cinco minutos llegó la ambulancia y los operarios escucharon el resumen que les hizo Bella de lo ocurrido.

-El médico nos ha pedido que te felicitemos por tu actuación -le dijo uno de los operarios mientras subían al paciente a la camilla-. Está claro que sabes lo que haces.

-Sí -intervino Edward cuando consiguió articular palabra-. Debes de haber recibido un curso de primeros auxilios.

Probablemente lo había dicho como un ha lago, pero para Bella fue un menosprecio más.

-En realidad fueron cinco años de universi dad. Soy enfermera licenciada.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Edward se quedó mirando a su cocinera como si de repente hubiera empezado a echar fuego por la boca. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no cono cía a aquella mujer. Era una enfermera titulada y no una frívola cocinera y, desde luego, no era el tipo de mujer que andaría buscando clientes por la calle.

-Sabía que te sorprenderías -le dijo Bella al ver la expresión de su rostro y enseguida devol vió su atención a los operarios de la ambulan cia-. Gracias por venir tan rápido. ¿Creéis que se pondrá bien?

-Yo creo que sí -respondió uno de ellos son riendo-. Tiene el pulso más firme y está vol viendo en sí. Buen trabajo.

-Le has salvado la vida a Billy Joe -le dijo Jack cuando se hubo marchado la ambulancia-. Es el mejor amigo que tengo, muchísimas gracias.

-Es mi trabajo -respondió Bella con dul zura-. Ahora no intente ir a la misma velocidad que la ambulancia.

-No se preocupe -dijo él riendo y se alejó de ellos para ir a acompañar a su amigo.

-Vaya -era Jasper, que por fin había conseguido reaccionar después de haber estado conteniendo la respiración durante tanto tiempo-, eres increí ble en las emergencias.

-No me queda otro remedio -en su rostro se dibujó una triste sonrisa. Entonces miró a Edward y vio lo furioso que estaba, debía de estar pen sando que lo había tomado por tonto-. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero yo no te mentí en ningún momento. Nunca me preguntaste a qué me dedi caba, más bien lo diste por hecho -añadió con sarcasmo.

El no contestó, solo se quedó mirándola en si lencio, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la poca sim patía que sentía por ella en aquel momento.

-Me voy al hospital a ver qué tal está Billy Joe -dijo por fin.

-Voy contigo -anunció Jasper-. ¿Bella ?

-Sí, yo también voy. Me gustaría conocer al médico con el que hablé por teléfono.

El médico resultó ser un viejo amigo de los Cullen que además conocía un episodio oscuro de la vida de Edward:

-¿Te acuerdas como quedó aquel abogado después de la pelea que Edward tuvo con él? -le pre guntó a Jasper en tono provocador una vez que los informó de que Billy Joe estaba recuperándose sin problemas.

-¡Cómo no me voy a acordar! -le siguió la broma Jasper-. En realidad lo único que Edward que ría al lanzarlo por aquella ventana era facilitarle el camino hasta su coche.

-Ese tipo había intentado violar a Rosalie, la mujer de mi hermano Emmet -explicó Edward sin mirar a Bella a los ojos.

-El caso es que me pasé más de una hora sacándole cristales del trasero -completó el mé dico en tono jocoso-. Después se aquello, Edward no ha podido volver a entrar a aquel bar.

-Pero tampoco me he vuelto a emborrachar -se justificó mientras que su hermano y el mé dico se dirigían a ver al paciente.

Edward dio un paso hacia Bella con cara de disgusto; no le hacía ninguna gracia que lo hubie ran descrito como un camorrista, y eso no hacía más que empeorar el estado de ánimo que le ha bía dejado enterarse de quién era ella realmente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando nos co nocimos? -le preguntó en cuanto se quedaron solos-. Puede que yo me apresurara en mis con clusiones cuando te conocí en el hospital, pero tampoco tú hiciste mucho para sacarme del error.

-Supongo que tienes razón -admitió ella frun ciendo el ceño-. Pero había solo un paso entre decirte a qué me dedicaba y contarte la razón por la que mi padre había empezado a beber. Y no... no podía -añadió con voz débil-. Los re cuerdos todavía... me hacían mucho daño.

En un gesto sorprendente, Edward se acercó aún más a ella y le agarró la mano. No había nadie en el vestíbulo del hospital.

-Cuéntamelo -le pidió dulcemente.

Bella se mordió el labio y luego levantó los ojos llenos de dolor.

-No... todavía no. Algún día lo haré, pero no hoy.

-Está bien. Pero me gustaría saber cómo apren diste a disparar.

-Me enseñó mi hermano Mike -dijo con cier tas reticencias y sin dejar de mirar el torso de Edward. Habría querido apoyar la cabeza en él y llo rar hasta deshacer el nudo que tenía en la gar ganta desde hacía meses. Entonces no había te nido nadie que la abrazara; su padre se había refugiado en el alcohol y ella se había quedado completamente sola. El trabajo era lo único que había impedido que Bella se volviera loca.

Edward no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. La miró a los ojos sin soltarle la mano y torció el gesto al recordar.

-Mike. Mike Swan -acababa de caer en la cuenta de por qué le resultaba familiar aquel apellido-. El mejor amigo de nuestro primo Demetri. Lo mataron...

Bella intentó retirar la mano, pero él no se lo permitió, sino que tiró de ella hasta poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, donde no pudo resistirse más que unos segundos antes de derrumbarse y comenzar a sollozar. Edward la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Fue en un banco, él estaba allí con tu madre cuando entraron los atracadores. Mike era poli cía y, aunque no estaba de servicio, llevaba su pis tola. Disparó contra uno de ellos y otro les dis paró a tu madre y a él. Murieron en el acto...

Entonces fue Bella la que lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que él le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

-Ambos atracadores acabaron en prisión des pués de un juicio rápido en el que tuvisteis que declarar tu padre y tú. Me imagino que fue ahí cuando tu padre se vino abajo... cuando tuvo que ver las fotos de la autopsia...

Jasper y el médico regresaron y se quedaron per plejos ante la escena. El llanto de Bella se ha bía convertido en verdaderos espasmos que no podía controlar y, si no hubiera sido por los fuer tes brazos de Edward, habría caído redonda al suelo.

No recordaba nada más después de eso; solo tenía una vaga imagen de una consulta donde la tumbaron y le pusieron una inyección para con trolar el ataque de angustia que estaba sufriendo. Se despertó en el rancho varias horas más tarde, Edward estaba a su lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? -le preguntó algo desorientada.

-Cinco horas -respondió él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. El médico pensó que te vendría bien dormir un buen rato -la sonrisa se fue disipando y en su lugar apareció un gesto de preocupación-. No has dormido mucho última mente, ¿verdad, Bella ?

Ella suspiró al tiempo que se retiraba el albo rotado pelo de la cara.

-Es que cuando me duermo tengo pesadillas y me despierto empapada en sudor frío. Los veo allí tirados en el suelo, como en aquellas terri bles fotografías que nos enseñó la policía -cerró los ojos intentando apartar aquella dolorosa ima gen-. La gente parece tan frágil en ese estado, como enormes muñecas de trapo.

-Piensa que los responsables van a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel -la consoló Edward acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pero eso no me devolverá a mi madre y a mi hermano -dijo con impotencia-. ¿Sabes por qué lo hicieron? Por una apuesta. ¡Mataron a dos personas inocentes por una estúpida apuesta!

-También arruinaron sus vidas y las de sus fami lias -le recordó él y, al ver que ella no comprendía por qué le decía eso, le explicó-: Piensa en lo que sentirán sus padres, seguramente se sientan res ponsables de lo ocurrido sin haber tenido culpa de nada. La mayoría de los niños reciben una educa ción normal y no se sabe por qué algunos acaban siendo delincuentes. Algunos carecen de autocon trol, otros están enfermos... El caso es que nadie termina en la cárcel por propia voluntad.

-Es curioso -empezó a decir Bella sor prendida-. Jamás habría pensado que fueras tan sensible -al decir aquello notó cómo se le sonro jaban las mejillas.

-¿Yo? Pero si me paro a apartar las lombrices que hay en el camino para no aplastarlas con el coche. ¿Y tú piensas que soy insensible?

Bella tardó bastante en entender la broma, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo reprimir una sin cera carcajada.

-Eso está mucho mejor -le dijo él sonriendo al tiempo que apretaba su mano entre las suyas-, Todo va a salir bien. Has sufrido mucho última mente, no me extraña que te derrumbaras.

-Por suerte para ti -contraatacó ella.

-¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque, si hubiéramos llegado a disparar, tu orgullo se habría resentido.

-Eso ya lo veremos cuando te recuperes -la retó con los ojos llenos de provocación.

Bella lo observó en silencio unos segun dos. No era guapo, pero le gustaban sus rasgos. Se habían convertido en algo familiar para ella, tanto que la idea de volver a Houston le provocó un desagradable escalofrío. Al notarlo, Edward vol vió a acariciarle el rostro, justo donde tenía las marcas de los golpes.

-Sí que te dio con fuerza -comentó con repul sión-. Por muy borracho que estuviera, no hay excusa para pegar a una mujer. Las mujeres son las portadoras de la vida, es intolerable.

-Tienes una manera muy curiosa explicar las cosas.

-Deben de ser mis antepasados españoles. Eran aventureros, conquistadores que llegaron aquí a ocupar las tierras que se habían ganado por los servicios prestados a la corona española -la sor presa se reflejó en el rostro de Bella -. ¿Co noces la leyenda del Cid?

-Sí -contesto entusiasmada-. Era un héroe es pañol. Cid viene del árabe Sidi, que significa se ñor.

-Bueno, pues nuestros antepasados no eran el Cid, pero también fueron valientes conquistado res.

-¿Y este es el rancho que ganaron por su va lentía?

-Sí, aunque el original era mucho más grande... -se quedo en silencio un largo rato, observándola detenidamente-. Me imagino que tu padre se volvió violento después del juicio, ¿no es así?

-Sí, empezó a atormentarse porque piensa que debería haber acompañado a mi madre al banco en lugar de dejar que lo hiciera mi hermano. Y yo no dejó de pensar que fui a hacer una suplencia que no habría tenido por qué ha cer; podría haber ido con ellos y haber hecho algo.

-Os sentís culpables por seguir vivos –dedujo Edward solemnemente.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que lo es, y es perfectamente compren sible -insistió con los ojos clavados en ella-. Tam bién les pasa a los supervivientes de accidentes de avión o de coche. Y es aún más lógico cuando las víctimas son familiares o amigos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Por Alice Brandon, que acaba de licenciarse en psicología. Es una muchacha muy inteligente.

-Ah -respondió Bella frunciendo el ceño. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era una niñería sentirse celosa, pero no podía evitarlo-. Pues, si sabe hacer galletas, estáis salvados para cuando yo me vaya.

-¡No! Alice no sabe cocinar absolutamente nada. Una vez, nos preparó un pastel que tuvimos que darles a las gallinas porque no había quien se lo comiera.

-¡Pobre muchacha! -exclamó riéndose-. ¿Que aspecto tiene?

-Es castaña, tiene los ojos verdes y, si no lo su piera todo y no se esforzara por demostrarlo todo el tiempo, no tardaría en casarse.

-¿Tú te casarías con ella?

-No, ni con ella ni con nadie -negó Edward tajan temente ante su provocación-. Amo demasiado mi libertad.

-Sí, yo también. Mi libertad y mi trabajo. He trabajado mucho para devolverle a mi padre lo que se gastó en mis estudios, hasta mi hermano me echó una mano para pagar la universidad -recordó con tristeza-. Puede llegar a ser un trabajo muy estresante.

-Ahora entiendo que trabajar aquí fuera co mo unas vacaciones.

-Ha sido divertido.

Edward observó su cuerpo esbelto y sus maravillo sos ojos.

-Y durante todos esos años que has estado es tudiando y luego trabajando, ¿no ha habido nin gún hombre?

-He salido con algunos, pero no me podía permitir nada serio. Estaba demasiado centrada en sacar adelante los estudios y luego el trabajo. No podía decepcionar a mis padres y a mi her mano después de todo lo que habían hecho por mí. Por eso no estoy acostumbrada a asistir a fies tas como la de la noche que atacaron a Jasper.

-Yo me alegro de que fueras a aquella fiesta, y mi hermano también -afirmó agradecido-. Si no llega a ser por ti, lo habrían matado. Aunque fue una locura que fueras hacia esos tipos, podrías haber acabado tirada en el suelo junto a Jasper.

-Pero no fue así -respondió al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda-. Yo creo que las cosas suceden por algo -afirmó meditabunda-. No creo que nada sea accidental, el cuerpo hu mano es un conjunto de pequeños milagros, es imposible que surgieran por accidente. Por eso estoy convencida de que Dios no es ningún mito.

Tras aquella rotunda frase, se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes.

-Eres la mujer más enigmática que he cono cido en toda mi vida -afirmó Edward maravillado.

-No creo. Ya no guardo ningún secreto.

-Eso es lo que tú crees -respondió con un te nue susurro mientras se acercaba y posaba su boca sobre la de ella.

Las manos de Bella se dirigieron instinti vamente hacia aquel pecho fuerte y musculoso. Sabía que Edward era un conquistador, de esos que había rechazado durante años; pero él no era in sistente ni agresivo. No la insultaba con sus insi nuaciones, simplemente se inclinaba y la besaba con suavidad.

-No estés tensa -le pidió entonces en tono tranquilizador-. No pienso hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Lo cierto era que le gustaba estar tan cerca de él, notar cómo se le iba acelerando la respiración y su corazón de desbocaba bajo su mano. Quería abrazarlo con fuerza, quería algo más que un beso o unos mordisquitos en los labios. Sin darse cuenta emitió una especie de quejido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bésame -le pidió para que no se detuviera.

-Los besos son muy peligrosos, acaban siendo adictivos -murmuró sin separar los labios de los suyos.

Bella siguió el ritmo que él marcaba; su cuerpo respondía a los dictados de la pasión. De manera instintiva, paseó las manos por debajo de su camisa mientras él le abría el cuello de la blusa y le besaba el hombro. Bella se dio cuenta de que dentro de ella ardía un deseo que jamás había sentido. Lo miró fijamente intentando hacerle sentir lo que estaba provocando en ella.

-¿No te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? -repitió ausente al tempo que se acercaba a él todo lo que podía. Cada centí metro de su piel temblaba de placer.

-No importa -dijo él riéndose de la manera más sensual mientras iba soltándole los prende dores del pelo.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por la oleada de sensaciones. No quería pensar, solo quería que Edward siguiera acariciándola y no parara nunca...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Justo cuando parecía que el mundo empe zaba a desaparecer a su alrededor, se oyeron por el pasillo unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta del dormitorio. Edward se apartó de ella in mediatamente y la miró a los ojos mientras mal decía su suerte. Se puso en pie inmediatamente fue hacia la ventana y perdió la mirada en el jardín al tiempo que intentaba recuperar la calma. Bella por su parte tiró de la manta que tenía por encima hasta que le cubrió los hombros. Tenía que recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, pero le resultaba muy difícil cuando se acordaba de lo que acababan de estar haciendo Edward y ella.

Se abrió la puerta de par y apareció Jasper con una bandeja en las manos.

-He pensado que debías de tener hambre -dijo con una amable sonrisa en el rostro-. Ha venido la señora Atenadora a preparar la cena y ha hecho esto para ti.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó Bella -. Y dale tam bién las gracias a la señora Atenadora. Empezaba a sentirme un poco hueca.

Al oír aquello, Edward emitió un extraño sonido y ella ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo después de tan desafortunado comentario.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó Jasper a su her mano.

-Me duele un poco el estómago.

-¿Por qué no te tomas algún analgésico? -le recomendó Jasper, preocupado por su mala cara.

-Sí, será lo mejor -respondió Edward y, de camino a la puerta miró a Bella -. Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Gracias, y gracias también por la conversa ción -dijo ella incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

De pronto Edward la miró como si acabara de ocurrir algo inaudito y su rostro se llenó de oscu ridad.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Bella impulsi vamente.

Pero no contestó, simplemente siguió mirándola, para sorpresa de su hermano. Al verla sen tada en la cama con aquella tierna sonrisa y el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros, Edward tuvo de pronto la sensación de que todo su mundo aca baba de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Aquella era una mujer de buen corazón, una mu jer que había puesto en peligro su vida por salvar la de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió pensar eso cuando se enteró de lo sucedido en Houston?

-Jasper te debe la vida -dijo de pronto-. Pero me preocupa que arriesgaras la tuya para ayudarlo.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si hubieras es tado en mi situación.

-Sí -respondió después de pensarlo unos se gundos-. Supongo que sí.

-¿Lo ves? Tienes un montón de potencial como marido -añadió en tono jocoso-. Eres sexy, rico, tienes un estupendo coche y además te gus tan los animales. Definitivamente, eres un estu pendo partido.

-Yo no pienso casarme -espetó Edward con furia.

-No te preocupes -lo tranquilizó ella-. Todos los solteros se resisten al principio, pero se te pa sara -antes de continuar, hizo un gesto como para animar a un niño pequeño-. Si me traes un anillo de compromiso, te enseño mi colección de papeles de chicle.

Edward seguía furioso, y sin embargo Jasper soltó una sonora carcajada.

-A mí me encantaría ver esa colección -afirmó entusiasmado-. De hecho, hasta pensaría en casarme contigo con tal de verla.

-Lo siento -continuó con la broma-. O Edward o nadie, mi corazón le pertenece -frunció el ceño-. Es una lástima que no tenga nada que ofrecerte por él.

El aludido estaba cada vez más enfadado y lo que más lo molestaba era que Jasper estuviera in tentando mantenerlo al margen de la conversa ción.

-Hazme alguna oferta, aunque te advierto que no sabe cocinar y tiene peor carácter que una serpiente pitón. Además, te sería muy difícil civilizarlo; no se quita las espuelas ni para sentarse a la mesa.

-¡Ni tú tampoco! -protestó Edward.

-Pero yo soy más amable.

Al escuchar eso, Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a mirarlos con furia. Al salir de allí, oyó cómo ambos rompían a reír y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor. Era obvio que su hermano había decidido ganarse los favores de Bella y, ante eso, él no tenía nada que hacer porque Jasper tenía un encanto del que Edward care cía por completo. De hecho, con ella no podía ni sonreír porque se sentía incómodo. Pero lo peor era lo que había notado en el estómago al mirarla hacía tan solo unos minutos, una sensación que casi había olvidado desde Tanya, otra mujer que había hecho que se le acelérala el pulso casi tanto como se le aceleraba al besar a Bella .

Todavía tenía su sabor en la boca. La falta de experiencia la suplía con pasión y curiosidad. De pronto tuvo unas enormes ganas de ir más allá con ella, y se imaginó el aspecto que tendría su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo. Ya sabía el tacto que tenía y no podía olvidar el gemido de placer que ella había emitido cuando le había besado el hombro y cómo le había clavado las uñas en la espalda, arrastrada por el placer.

Llevaba mucho tiempo alejado de las muje res, pero seguía sabiendo qué hacer con ellas; ahora, gracias a Bella , su imaginación tra bajaba día y noche. Se había sentido atraído por ella cuando no era más que una cocinera, pero sabiendo de su inteligencia y habiendo sido tes tigo de su profesionalidad no podía evitar que la atracción se convirtiera en verdadera fascina ción. Esa mujer era todo lo que un hombre po día desear.

Estaba claro que ella también se sentía atraída por él, pero ese discurso sobre el matrimonio había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas. La libertad era como su religión. No quería casarse. ¡Claro que no!

Sin embargo le parecía natural imaginarse a Bella rodeada de hijos, haciéndoles galletas para el desayuno y jugando al escondite con ellos. Era tan dulce y cariñosa que sería la madre perfecta. Sabía que le encantaba su trabajo y que lo daba todo de ella para hacerlo bien; a pesar de que exigía una tremenda responsabilidad y eso hacía que la respetara aún más. Pero no quería casarse con ella.

De lo que no estaba tan seguro era de lo que sentía Jasper por ella. Era obvio que él lo había sa bido todo sobre ella desde el principio, por eso había tanta complicidad entre ellos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Después de todo, ha bía sido su hermano el que le había pedido que trabajara para ellos y el que se había interesado por ella desde el primer momento, del mismo modo que se había interesado por Rosalie antes de que se casara con Emmet. De pronto tuvo el pálpito de que Jasper no había estado bromeando cuando había hablado de casarse con Bella . ¿Estaría ella tan desesperada o sola como para aceptar tal proposición? Seguramente estaría encantada de encontrar la manera de alejarse del tormento que le ocasionaba su padre. Además, Jasper era un tipo rico, guapo y encantador.

Edward sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la gar ganta al imaginarse teniendo que vivir con Bella y Jasper como marido y mujer. No, no podría soportarlo, prefería echarse carbón ardiendo por encima.

Luego, pensó que seguramente su hermano estaría bromeando como hacía siempre. Sí, no había sido más que una broma. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

Algunos días más tarde, Bella recibió un enorme ramo de flores de Billy Joe, que le daba las gracias por haberle salvado la vida. Las estaba poniendo en un jarrón cuando los dos hermanos entraron a la cocina y leyeron la tarjeta como si fuera algo comunitario.

-Él sí se casaría contigo -afirmó Edward en tono provocador-. Lleva viudo más de diez años.

-Pues no está nada mal para su edad -Bella le siguió la corriente sin problema-. Y se guro que no le viene nada mal tener su propia enfermera en casa. Pero ¿sabrá cocinar?

Edward sorbió su café de ruidosamente.

-¿Y sorberá el café? -añadió sin mirarlo.

-Lo he hecho a propósito para demostrarte que no me preocupan lo más mínimo los moda les.

-Pues entonces no esperes que te lleve a nin gún restaurante durante nuestro compromiso matrimonial.

-Guapa, tú a mí no me vas a llevar a ningún si tio -avisó al tiempo que ella dejaba la fuente de galletas sobre la mesa.

Parecía furioso, pero con los hombres nunca se podía saber. A veces alguno con pinta de bona chón resultaba ser el culpable de horribles mal tratos a su esposa. Así que lo mejor era saber de antemano hasta dónde podía llegar si se enfa daba, especialmente después de lo de su padre.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a limpiarte las botas antes de entrar en casa -continuó ella con la provocación-. De lo de los sorbidos, ni ha blar... Y a tu pelo no le vendría mal un buen corte...

-¡Maldita sea!

Se puso en pe de un salto y fue hasta ella con el rostro desencajado. Bella lo esperó impa sible sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Edward -le llamó la atención su hermano poniéndose también en pie.

Estaba iracundo, pero en cuanto estuvo a solo unos centímetros de ella, el sentido común lo hizo reaccionar y retomar el control de la situa ción.

-Me estás poniendo a prueba -adivinó de pronto-. Quieres comprobar si podría llegar a pegarte.

-Hay que estar segura de esas cosas -confirmó ella tranquilamente-. Y tengo que averiguarlo donde pueda obtener ayuda fácilmente -añadió refiriéndose a Jasper-. Pero está claro que tú no eres de los que pegan. Tienes muy mal genio, pero no como para hacer algo así.

No podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Podría perderse fácilmente en aquellos enormes ojos grises. Odiaba lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella, llevaba luchando contra ello desde que la había llevado a su habitación después de que se des mayara en el hospital. Le gustaba demasiado tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla. Tenía que admi tir que hasta le gustaba cuando bromeaba con él e intentaba provocarlo. Eso era algo que no le había hecho ninguna mujer antes. El era un tipo taciturno y distante, algo que echaba atrás a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Pero Bella no se había dejado intimidar por eso, ni por eso ni por su mal genio. Le daba miedo pensar que tenía la sensación de que po dría vivir tranquilamente con ella. Se imaginaba a su lado, simplemente agarrándole la mano mientras veían una película.

Volvió a sentarse sin mirarla intentando olvidarse de tal imagen. Jasper lo miró de reojo.

-No te comas todas las galletas.

-Solo las que me corresponden. Ella tiene una, tú tres y yo cuatro -explicó con total norma lidad.

-¿Y por qué a ti le corresponde una más?

-Porque es a mí a quien le pidió que se casara con ella -respondió lleno de arrogancia.

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso! -protestó ella inme diatamente-. Yo dije que tenías mucho potencial como marido, pero eso no quiere decir que quie ra casarme contigo -se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir-. Antes tendría que ver cómo fun cionas.

Edward sonrió pícaramente.

-Suena interesante.

Bella se ruborizó como una adolescente al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban sus pala bras. Aquel juego era demasiado peligroso, pero desde luego él no tenía la menor intención de retirarse. Así que la miró fijamente a los labios mientras él se metía en la boca un trozo de ju gosa pera.

-Me encanta la fruta fresca.

-Sí, es muy sana -comentó intentando no darse por aludida, aunque lo cierto era que cada vez se encontraba más incomoda. Así que lo mejor era salir de ahí lo antes posible-. Voy a preparar el postre para la comida -anunció poniéndose en pie.- Jasper y Edward se pusieron a hablar de la cena de Acción de Gracias.

-Te quedarás hasta Acción de Gracias, ¿ver dad, Bella ? -le preguntó Edward en tono cor dial.

-Me encantaría -de hecho ya había empezado a pensar en un menú especial para la cena-. A menos que tengáis pensado salir a cenar fuera -añadió rápidamente.

-No, la celebración familiar es la de Navidad, en Acción de Gracias solemos estar nosotros dos solos -le contó Jasper-. Lo cierto es que nuestra cena no es ninguna maravilla.

-Bueno, este año yo me encargo de que eso cambie -prometió con dulzura-. Habrá pavo y todo... hasta galletas. Ahora me voy al granero por huevos para preparar la comida.

-Ten cuidado dónde pones las manos -le ad virtió Edward no sin malicia-. Llevo días sin ver a Bandido por el granero.

-No te preocupes -comenzó a decirle sin per der un ápice de su dignidad-, si la veo, la pondré en un palo y la llevaré de vuelta al granero.

-Pagaría por ver algo así -dijo Edward con ojos chispeantes mientras ella pensaba que ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo.

Al llegar al gallinero, Bella estaba casi tem blando de miedo y, como si la conversación con Edward hubiera sido una especie de premonición, allí estaba la serpiente, esperándola al lado de los huevos. Ahora sí podía decir que estaba completa mente aterrada, pero también estaba empeñada en que ese bicho no le tomara el pelo por se gunda vez. Así que buscó un palo bien largo, la enrolló en él y se dispuso a sacarla de allí.

Salió del gallinero con la tensión de un equili brista en mitad de la cuerda floja y, de camino al granero, vio de reojo a uno de los trabajadores del rancho que la observaba sin perder detalle.

-Buenos días -le dijo cuando estuvo lo sufi ciente cerca para que la oyera. Pero él no con testó, sino que se fue casi corriendo.

A cada paso que daba se sentía más orgullosa de la hazaña que estaba llevando a cabo. El gra nero estaba vació, así que se acercó a las balas de heno muy despacio y depositó el palo sobre ella.

-Muy buen, preciosa -le dijo a la serpiente una vez la hubo soltado. El caso era que le pare cía más grande que la del otro día y recordaba que tuviera una cabeza más redonda, en lugar de esa, que la tenía más bien afilada-. Bueno, debes de ser una amiga de Bandido. De cualquier ma nera, ha sido un verdadero placer.

Una vez estuvo fuera del granero comenzó a respirar aliviada. Ya podía recoger todos los hue vos que quisiera sin temor a nada. Una vez llenó la cesta, se dirigió hacia la casa, crecida por su in creíble valentía.

-¡Bella !

El grito hizo que se diera la vuelta asustada. Era Edward, que iba corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola, Edward-lo saludó algo confundida-. ¿Qué pasa?

En cuanto estuvo a su lado, la agarró de los brazos, le quitó la cesta y empezó a examinarle cada centímetro de piel.

-¿No te ha mordido?

-¿Quién?

-¡La serpiente! ¿Te ha mordido?

-Claro que no -estaba empezando a asustarse-. He hecho lo que hiciste tú el otro día: la he puesto en un palo y la he llevado al granero.

-Traedme la escopeta -les pidió a sus hom bres-. ¡Daos prisa!

-No entiendo nada -dijo confundida-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Para que necesitas la escopeta?

-Ay, preciosa -susurró al tiempo que la atraía hacia el y comenzaba a darle besos delante de sus empleados.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocu rriendo, pero le encantaba estar entre sus brazos, recibiendo sus besos. Además, la había llamado «preciosa».

-Lo siento, es que me he asustado mucho cuando me lo ha contado Whit -le explicó Edward, como si eso fuera a sacarla de su despiste. Lo miró sonriente y con los labios abultados por los besos-. No tienes la menor idea de qué te estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

-No -aunque le daba igual, estaba en una nube.

-Gracias, Whit -le dijo al otro hombre cuando este le dio la escopeta-. Voy a matarla.

-¿Matarla? -ahora sí que no entendía nada-. ¡Pero si tú dijiste que venía bien para que se co miera las ratas, y que era inofensiva!

-Preciosa -empezó a decirle con enorme ternura-, eso que llevabas era una víbora cobriza, una de las serpientes más venenosas que hay en el estado de Texas.

Bella se quedó paralizada unos segundos antes de caer desmayada por el susto. Afortuna damente, la cesta de los huevos no estaba en su camino.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

- Te vas a acabar acostumbrando a esto -le dijo Edward mientras la llevaba en brazos hacia la casa-. Nunca habría pensado que eras de las que se des mayan con facilidad.

-No con tanta facilidad... He tenido una ví bora venenosa a menos de un metro -respondió todavía alterada por el shock.

-Tienes agallas, eso ha quedado más que claro -admitió mirándola con una luminosa sonrisa di bujada en los labios-. Has llevado una serpiente venenosa hasta el granero sin que te mordiera.

-El caso es que me parecía que hacía ruidos raros -recordó con un escalofrío.

-Acababa de comerse tres huevos, a lo mejor estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo la diges tión. Por suerte para ti.

Bella apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

-Y yo que estaba tan orgullosa de lo que había hecho -murmuró apesadumbrada-. Sé las conse cuencias de una mordedura de serpiente porque he tratado alguna, pero no distingo una serpiente de otra a menos que vea las fotos en un libro.

-Ya aprenderás -le prometió estrechándola con fuerza-. Preciosa, no sabes cuánto me he asustado cuando Whit me ha contado lo que es tabas haciendo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que una especie de descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento; se sentía más se gura y protegida de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Era un verdadero placer poder refugiarse en él aunque fuera por un momento.

Él también sintió la vulnerabilidad de Bella y al principio se prometió que no iba a aprovecharse de la situación, pero ¿a quién quería en gañar? Estaba tan cerca de ella que fue como un acto instintivo cuando se aproximó lentamente a su boca y la cubrió con la suya justo en el mo mento en el que llegaban a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Ella gimió débilmente al notar el tacto de su boca y abrió los labios con suavidad, lo que hizo que el cuerpo entero de Edward se pusiera en ten sión y la mirara fijamente a los ojos. Ambas mira das eran el vivo reflejo del deseo que les había hecho olvidar la serpiente, el miedo y hasta la gente que había fuera trabajando.

Edward lanzó una especie de gruñido. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para aquello, pero no le importaba. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, donde la dejó con suavidad y se tumbó a su lado mientras que su boca seguía reclamando su inocencia. Unos se gundos después, levantó la cabeza con gran es fuerzo y la miró a los ojos, unos ojos que ardían de pasión tanto como los suyos.

-Esto es lo que provoca el peligro -le dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Bella mientras notaba su mano avanzando por debajo de su blusa camino al pequeño sujetador de encaje.

-Esto -abrió la boca sobre la de ella y, al tiempo que su lengua jugueteaba, sus dedos le desabro chaban el sujetador. Bella pegó un salto al sentir la mano acariciar piel que ningún hombre había rozado antes. El se dio cuenta enseguida de la razón de su sobresalto-; Lo sé, es territorio inexplorado -le susurró dulcemente-. Piensa que es una especie de rito de iniciación.

Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era completa mente nuevo. Sus pechos se abultaban al lacto de su mano. Levantó la mirada de manera invo luntaria y se encontró con la de él.

-La inocencia es algo muy, muy poco común en estos días. Y yo lo respeto -añadió con la boca pegada a la suya-. Con cualquier otra mujer, ya habría cerrado la puerta con cerrojo y no habría dudado ni un segundo.

Sus palabras tenían el mismo efecto que las ca ricias de sus manos. Gimió débilmente mientras la lengua de Edward se paseaba por sus labios, y cuando la mordió suavemente, sus dientes no hi cieron más que intensificar la sensación de pla cer, que le había hecho arquear la espalda. Su mano le acariciaba el pecho sin acercarse siquiera a la parle más dura y sensible. Quería que siguiera tocándola y no parara jamás. El cuerpo entero le dolía de deseo y no entendía por qué de- pronto tenía tal necesidad de que...

-¿Es esto lo que quieres? -le preguntó riéndose de la manera más sexy.

Antes de esperar a la respuesta, le agarró el pezón entre los dedos y lo acarició arrancando de ella un grito de placer.

-Preciosa -le dijo notando como sus uñas se le clavaban en la espalda-. No tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir.

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que te nía la camiseta alrededor del cuello, sus pechos habían quedado al aire y Edward tenía la boca... ¡la boca!... en uno de sus pezones. Jamás habría pensado que podría llegar a sentir tanta pasión. En aquel momento supo que podría pedirle y hacerle cualquier cosa y ella no podría decir que no. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que sus manos estuvieran sobre ella, que todo su cuerpo estuviera sobre ella.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Edward levantó la cabeza hasta ponerla a la altura de la de ella, y le acarició los pechos con ambas ma nos. Eran unas manos curtidas por el trabajo duro, pero su tacto era una verdadera delicia. Bella le acariciaba la nuca y él se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que era estar con ella. Jamás había estado con una mujer virgen y le encan taba la idea. Sus delicados gemidos hacían que su excitación aumentara hasta límites insospe chados y desconocidos para él. Pero en el fondo también sabía que no debía dejarse llevar, no po día llegar más lejos de lo que ya había llegado. Y sin embargo, mientras pensaba aquello, le había separado las piernas y se había colocado sobre ella, con lo que Bella pudo notar el obvio abultamiento de su cuerpo.

Aguantó la respiración un segundo y él se dio cuenta. No podía detenerse mientras ella había empezado a mover las caderas al ritmo que le marcaba el deseo. Aquello iba a resultar muy difí cil.

-Bella -susurró suavemente mientras se alejaba para mirarla. Tenía las manos en los bo tones de su camisa, a punto de abrirle los boto nes para acariciarlo como él la había acariciado... y más aún-. No lo hagas -le pidió Edward muy a su pesar-. Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú pero podría perder la cabeza... Y tú no quieres que eso ocurra.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no quiero? -preguntó sin poder controlar la respiración ni los latidos de su corazón-. Te prometo que si te quedas embarazado, me casaré contigo -añadió en un intento por convencerlo a través del hu mor-. ¡De verdad!

Edward no podía creer lo que oía. Pero enseguida se echó a reír divertido.

-¡Eso no es justo!, -protestó él entre carcaja das.

-Lo que no es justo es que yo haga una pro mesa de tal importancia y tú te eches a reír.

-¡Maldita sea! -se incorporó en la cama resig nado y se pasó una mano por la cabeza inten tando peinarse un poco-. Debo de tener marcas de pintalabios por todos sitios y olor a perfume. Los muchachos se van a reír de mí hasta hartarse.

-Tengo una idea -dijo ella abrochándose la camiseta y poniéndose el sujetador al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué no le daba vergüenza al guna-. Podemos pasar al baño y darnos una du cha -sugirió llena de malicia.

Edward soltó otra carcajada mientras caía en la cuenta de que jamás había estado con una mujer con la que se riera tanto como con ella. Segura mente así era ella antes de la tragedia. Le había dicho que no había salido con muchos hombres, pero no conseguía comprender cómo una mujer tan dulce e inteligente no tenía cientos de pre tendientes haciendo cola a su puerta.

-No me puedo creer que pases los fines de se mana viendo la televisión con tu padre.

-No es así como los paso, lo que hago es traba jar.

-¿Los fines de semana?

-Los últimos seis meses he trabajado diez ho ras al día, siete días a la semana.

-Así no te quedará mucho tiempo libre, ¿no? -eso no le gustaba nada.

-No mucho, desde que acabé la universidad he dedicado mi tiempo al trabajo.

-¿Y los hombres?

-Bueno, hubo uno -admitió con cierto do lor-. Salimos juntos cuatro meses, la verdad es que yo me enamoré de él pero él jamás me tocó siquiera. Pensé que se estaba reservando o algo así... hasta que lo vi con otro hombre. Eso me hizo perder mucha confianza en mí misma -aña dió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esas cosas pasan.

-Antes de eso, siempre me gustaron chicos que no me hacían ningún caso y que solo me querían para que los ayudara con las matemáti cas o la química -lo miró a los ojos para ver su re acción-. Es que yo hasta hace un año no tenía el aspecto que tengo ahora.

-¿Cómo eras entonces? -le preguntó con cu riosidad.

Bella se levantó y sacó mía foto de un cajón.

-¡Madre mía! -dijo Edward al verla.

-Tenía más de quince kilos de sobrepeso y no conseguía perderlos. Probé todas las dietas del mundo hasta que empecé a asistir a clases de nu trición y aprendí a comer con sensatez.

-Ahora entiendo que sepas tanto sobre la dieta mediterránea -recordó Edward con una son risa-. Pero también me parecías muy guapa en tonces -aseguró poniéndose muy serio-. Lo que importa es el interior. No es la belleza lo que atrae a la gente, sino tu manera de actuar. Pusiste en peligro tu vida por salvar a mi hermano y te que daste con el hasta que llegó su familia. Sé que no fui muy amable cuando le conocí, pero he te nido mucho tiempo para pensarlo desde enton ces. Eres muy buena persona, de verdad.

-Gracias -respondió sin poder controlar el ru bor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas-. En tonces, ¿quieres que nos casemos el viernes, o te viene mejor el lunes?

-Lo siento, tengo que lavar a mis perros.

-Otra vez me rechazas.

Edward apretó los dientes y la miró de arriba abajo.

-Túmbate y lo discutiremos -sugirió el.

-De eso nada. No tengo tanto autocontrol, y tú no deberías echarle en los brazos de las muje res de esa manera, a no ser que quieras que te se duzcan. Eres muy injusto.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta, preciosa -contestó poniéndose en pie-. Tengo que volver a tra bajar. Ven aquí.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión? -le preguntó ya a su lado-. Puedo conseguir un anillo para hoy mismo.

Le puso la mano en la boca para que no dijera nada más.

-¿A qué huelo?

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Dios mío! ¡Me has traído hasta aquí para que te huela!

Para demostrarle que no era así, se inclinó so bre ella y la besó con verdadera pasión.

-En serio. ¿A qué huelo?

Bella se acercó y le olió el cuello.

-A loción de afeitado. Pero ya te he dicho que podemos ir a la ducha.

-Ya está bien, por favor -le pidió tapándole la boca de nuevo y, al tener allí la mano, le acarició las tenues marcas de los golpes-. No te volverá a poner la mano encima, te lo prometo -le ase guró con una seriedad que casi daba miedo.

-¿No te estás volviendo un poco posesivo? -volvió a recurrir al humor para salir de una con versación difícil.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tan sor prendida que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Es que nunca nadie ha dado la cara por ti?

-Solo mi hermano. Pero él nunca tuvo que protegerme de mi padre. Te aseguro que hasta antes de que ellos murieran fue el mejor padre del mundo -bajó la mirada incapaz de enfrentarse a sus ojos-. Echó tanto de menos a Mike...

-Es normal. Y seguro que también añoras a tu madre.

Bella torció el gesto.

-Ella y yo nunca estuvimos muy unidas -le contestó mirándolo de nuevo-. A ella le gustaba mucho salir y beber... y tenía amantes. Yo odiaba que hiciera esas cosas. A veces hasta alardeaba de ello delante de mi padre. Ya ves, éramos muy diferentes.

-Seguramente eso te influyó en tu relación con los hombres.

-Hasta que apareciste tú -admitió mirando hacia otro lado-. Aunque tengas muy mal genio, también tienes cosas muy buenas.

-Tengo que contárselo a mis hermanos, ellos no creen eso -ahora era él el que recurría a hu mor.

-Gracias por dejarme que viniera a recuperarme -le dijo con sinceridad.

-Eso suena a despedida -comentó algo inco modo ante tal posibilidad.

-No puedo quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo, tengo que volver a trabajar...

Edward se moría de ganas de preguntarle si creía que alguna vez, podría acostumbrarse a la vida en el rancho y a las serpientes, pero todavía era dema siado pronto para decir algo tan comprometido.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué se dedica tu padre?

-Es profesor en la facultad de veterinaria de la universidad de Houston.

-¿Es veterinario? -preguntó atónito.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

Su cabeza no paraba de maquinar diferentes soluciones.

-¿Y seguirá teniendo trabajo después de todos los problemas que ha tenido con la ley?

-No, la verdad es que no. Ya llamaron de la universidad para decir que no volviera; me ima gino que es lógico -añadió con tristeza-. Es una lástima que haya arruinado así su vida.

-Bueno, pero va por el buen camino para recuperarse. Le gustaría que fueras a visitarlo -dijo de pronto-. Yo puedo llevarte el domingo.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Sí, Demetri me ayudó a ponerme en contacto con él. He de reconocer que me pareció muy sensato.

-¿De... de verdad quiere verme? -preguntó emocionada.

-Te quiere mucho -le recordó acariciándole la mejilla-. Y estoy seguro de que tú a él también, puesto que intentaste ayudarlo.

-Lo intenté con todas mis ganas.

-Y lo conseguiste. Ya veremos qué hacer cuándo salga del centro. Por el momento, iremos a verlo el domingo, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro que sí. ¿Harías eso por mí? -quiso sa ber a pesar de que le daba cierto pudor preguntarlo.

-Todo lo que tú quieras, preciosa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la única mujer que me ha pedido que me case con ella.

Bella se quedó callada unos segundos an tes de mirarlo con ojos traviesos.

-Podemos tumbarnos y discutirlo.

-No, no podemos -respondió él intentando no reírse-. Tengo que volver a trabajar. Estaba en mitad de una reunión cuando te dio por convertirte en encantadora de serpientes, así que ahora hay doce personas esperando a que vuelva y sin poder fumar. Seguro que ya han empezado a pelearse.

-Me apetece mucho lo del domingo.

-Estupendo. Si quieres, antes de ir podemos ir a misa.

-Yo soy metodista -le dijo sorprendida por sus planes.

-Yo también -respondió encantado con la coincidencia-. Entonces tenemos una cita -con firmó abriendo la puerta, pero antes de salir aña dió algo más-: Aléjate del gallinero durante el resto del día, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que diga mi futuro prometido -contestó ella con un gesto teatral.

El meneó la cabeza y se marchó sin poder de jar de reír.

Bella se quedó preguntándose qué habría querido decir Edward con lo de que ya verían qué hacer cuando su padre saliera del centro de de sintoxicación. Prefería no pensarlo a riesgo de empezar a fantasear, pero daba la sensación de que tenía la intención de seguir protegiéndola, y eso le encantaba. No porque fuera necesario que al guien lo hiciera, ya llevaba muchos años valiéndose por sí misma, pero siempre era agradable que alguien se preocupara por una. Especial mente si ese alguien era Edward, que no parecía hacerlo habitualmente.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que, aunque hacía muy poco tiempo que se conocían, a veces tenía la sensación de haber estado con él toda la vida. La mera idea de volver a Houston sin él le ponía los pelos de punta. No podía olvidar las emocio nes que provocaba en ella solo con su presencia, y más cuando la besaba y la acariciaba.

Los días pasaron en una agradable rutina hasta que llegó el domingo. Por lo visto, después de lo de la serpiente, Bella se había conver tido en una especie de leyenda entre los emplea dos del rancho, y así se lo confirmó Edward mientras desayunaban el domingo por la mañana.

-Ninguno de ellos se ha atrevido jamás a aga rrar una víbora con un palo -le dijo riéndose.

-Es que ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

-Eso es lo sorprendente. Las víboras suelen atacar sin necesidad de que haya provocación. Por eso todos creen que tienes una especie de don con las serpientes.

Bella se puso en pie algo turbada por el piropo.

-Bueno, si habéis terminado voy a limpiar todo esto antes de irnos a Houston -entonces se dirigió a Jasper, que obviamente desconocía sus planes-: Edward va a llevarme a ver a mi padre.

-¡Qué chico tan amable! -exclamó su her mano, sorprendido.

-Está siendo amable conmigo porque se siente culpable por haber rechazado mis conti nuas proposiciones de matrimonio.

-Entonces me casaré yo contigo -resolvió Jasper-. Solo tienes que decirme dónde y cuándo y allí estaré con...

-¡De eso nada! -interrumpió Edward dándole un codazo.

-Bella , ¡Edward me está pegando! -protestó en tono de niño pequeño,

-¿Quieres seguir comiendo galletas? -dijo Bella intentando chantajear a Edward.

-Está bien, pero solo por las galletas -respon dió el poniéndose en pie y dándole un sonoro beso a Bella para que lo viera su hermano-. No trabajes mucho.

-Bueno, pero tú ponte algo de abrigo -con testó ella sonriendo.

-Pero si no hace frío -protestó dándole otro beso en la boca.

-Sí que lo hace, llévate el abrigo.

Finalmente Edward obedeció con un gesto de re signación y salió de allí. Jasper lo siguió, sorpren dido porque acababa de ver algo increíble. No sabía si Edward se habría dado cuenta de que se ha bía enamorado de aquella mujer y, si su instinto no lo engañaba, ella también lo estaba de él.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Unas horas después Bella y Edward estaban sentados en la iglesia dados de la mano. A su lado, Bella se sentía como nunca se había sentido con nadie, le hacía sentir que capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Con él se sentía fuerte y segura de sí misma.

Después de la misa, salieron de la iglesia sin soltarse las manos, lo que atrajo las miradas de la mayoría de los asistentes, que no estaban acos tumbrados a ver a Edward Cullen en tal actitud. Y lo cierto era que él no parecía estar nada avergon zado por mostrarse tan cariñoso en público, por que no era solo que fueran dados de la mano, en todo momento Edward buscaba la mirada de Bella para comprobar que estaba bien. La pre sentó a algunos conocidos y, al hacerlo, dijo que era enfermera e incluso contó orgulloso cómo le había salvado la vida a Billy Joe.

-¿Has visto? Ya eres toda una celebridad -bro meó cuando se quedaron solos-. Y eso que no les he contado lo de la serpiente.

-Deberíamos olvidarnos de eso.

-Claro que no -respondió riéndose-. Yo gano puntos si tengo una... cocinera que no teme a las serpientes venenosas.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había titubeado antes de decir «cocinera», como si hubiera es tado a punto de decir otra cosa, y eso hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa de felicidad que no desapareció hasta llegar a Houston. Estaba tan contenta que ni siquiera recordaba el propó sito de aquel viaje.

Pero en muy poco tiempo llegaron al centro de desintoxicación, un impresionante edificio de ladrillos con un diminuto cartel en el que se ex plicaba la actividad del lugar.

Edward la agarró de la mano y no se la soltó hasta que estuvieron frente a su padre y su psicoterapeuta. La espera fue tensa y Bella no podía ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Hola, Merry -la saludó su padre, avergon zado al ver las marcas de su cara-. Lo siento mu chísimo, cariño -dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Bella soltó la mano de Edward y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a su padre. El señor Swan cerró los ojos y la apretó con cariño y con los ojos lle nos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto -repitió en un sollozo.

-No te preocupes, papá -ella también estaba llorando.

Intentó consolarlo como él lo había he cho cientos de veces cuando Mike o ella se caían y se hacían daño.

-Mi hijo... ¡Mi pequeño! - exclamó estreme cido por los recuerdos-. Fui yo el que le pidió que fuera al banco con su madre... Debería ha ber ido yo... ¡Así él estaría vivo!

-Señor Swan -intervino la terapeuta-, esto ya lo hemos hablado un montón de veces. Usted no se puede responsabilizar de los actos criminales de otras personas.

- ¡Pues no consigo vivir con ese sentimiento de culpa! -insistió con rabia.

-A mí también me está costando mucho, papá -confesó Bella intentando hacer que se sin tiera mejor-. Debería haber ido yo a acompañar a mamá.

-Y entonces te habrían matado a ti y yo senti ría el mismo dolor.

-Creo que los dos os olvidáis de algo -inter vino Edward de pronto-. La vida no está bajo nuestro control.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

-Einstein dijo que Dios no juega a los dados con el universo, y tenía razón -continuó expli cando con calma-. Incluso cuando parece que el caos reina en el mundo, hay un cierto orden, hay una cadena de acontecimientos que desembocan en algo inevitablemente. Las personas no somos más que un pequeño elemento de esa cadena y no podemos controlar los acontecimientos. Aun que nosotros lo veamos, hay una razón para todo.

-Usted ha estudiado filosofía, ¿no es así? -le preguntó el señor Swan.

-Sí, aunque hace ya mucho tiempo. En reali dad soy licenciado en empresariales por Harvard -eso era algo que Bella no sabía.

-Yo también estudié un poco de filosofía, aun que lo mío es la medicina -le contó el padre de Bella mucho más relajado-. Medicina de ani males.

-Lo sé, usted es el doctor Charlie Swan -dijo estrechándole la mano-. Su hija ha estado traba jando en nuestro rancho de Forksville mientras se recuperaba.

Eso hizo que el señor Swan mirara a Bella con un gesto de extremo dolor.

-Me contaron lo que hizo. Juro por Dios que no volveré a beber ni una gota de alcohol.

-No se preocupe, no tendrá ninguna oportu nidad de hacerlo -le prometió Edward.

-¿Cómo?

Edward se quedó mirando al suelo unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Verá, en el rancho no hay ningún veterinario fijo, siempre tenemos que llamar a los del pue blo. El sueldo sería adecuado y tendría su propia casa.

-Joven, yo... -empezó a decir atropellada mente.

-Usted cometió un error, como podríamos ha ber hecho cualquiera. Si quiere trabajar para no sotros, será bienvenido. Seguro que le gustará el rancho -añadió con una sonrisa-. Tenemos un estupendo equipo de trabajadores.

-¿Y qué pasa si alguien se entera de lo que hice?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe ya -le confesó Edward-. Pero nadie le da la más mínima importancia. En tre nuestros empleados hay un ex adicto a la co caína, otro que estuvo en la cárcel por atraco a mano armada... Pero le aseguro que nadie tiene en cuenta su pasado, mientras estén dispuestos a trabajar duro y dejar atrás sus errores.

-Joven, trabajaría sin sueldo si fuera necesario. Le prometo que no se arrepentirá de haberme dado esta oportunidad.

-Me arrepentiré si no deja de llamarme «jo ven» -bromeo Edward-. Soy Edward Cullen, pero todo el mundo me llama Edward.

-Encantado de conocerlo, Edward -le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar aquí todavía?

-Una semana más será suficiente -los informó la terapeuta-. Sobre todo ahora que sabemos que va a tener un ambiente estable para recibirlo cuando salga. Siempre digo que creo en los peque ños milagros, pero lo cierto es que no suelo tener oportunidad de ver muchos. Este es uno de ellos.

-Los milagros solo les ocurren a los que creen en ellos -opinó Edward.

-Gracias, Edward -le dijo Bella con ternura.

-Tenía que ayudar al padre de la única mujer que me ha pedido que me case con ella -respon dió él con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Le has pedido que se case contigo, Merry?

-Muchas veces -fingió estar decepcionada-. Pero tiene que lavar a los perros.

El doctor Swan se echó a reír de corazón. En aquel momento la terapeuta estaba pen sando que aquello iba a salir bien y que ese era uno de los pocos pacientes que no iban a volver jamás al centro.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mi padre -le repitió Bella de camino al rancho. Ahora estaba claro que aquel era el día más feliz de su vida.

-En realidad tengo un motivo oculto -confesó Edward estrechándole la mano-. Tengo la esperanza de que me hagas galletas cuando vengas a visitar a tu padre.

-¿Solo a ti?, ¿no las compartirás con Jasper?

-No, él tendrá que buscarse alguien que se las haga.

-¿Y tus otros hermanos... sus mujeres les ha cen galletas?

-No, a ellos les basta con sus hijos. Deberías verlos, tengo cinco maravillosos sobrinos -le contó orgulloso-. Este año las Navidades van a ser una auténtica locura.

Navidades. Ese año iba a sentirse muy sola, sin su madre ni su hermano y con su padre en el rancho.

Edward debió de ver la expresión de su rostro por que le apretó la mano con fuerza y le dijo:

-Deberías venir a pasar las fiestas al rancho.

Era muy agradable pensar que la había in cluido en una reunión tan familiar. Al menos eso haría que las primeras Navidades después de la tragedia fueran un poco más fáciles para su pa dre y para ella.

-No le preocupes, haremos que sean unos días muy felices -le prometió como si realmente pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Eso me ayudará a sobrellevar la vuelta al tra bajo.

-A lo mejor es un poco prematuro, pero estoy seguro de que si quisieras trasladarte a Forksville, no te costaría nada encontrar un empleo en la clínica de nuestro amigo.

-Pues me pareció muy buen médico -comentó ella recordando el día que llevaron allí a Billy Joe-. Además, me gusta Forksville.

-A mí me gustas tú.

-Tú a mí también y si me dejas hacer una lla mada con tu teléfono, puedo llamar ahora mis mo al cura y acordar un día con él -añadió con malicia.

-Escucha, preciosa -le dijo sin parar de reír-. Por ahora sé que sabes hacer galletas y encantar serpientes, pero ¿sabes bailar?

-Soy una estupenda bailarina de salsa.

-Entonces tendremos que buscar otro estilo. ¿Qué tal el clásico vals?

-¡Claro! -contestó ella entusiasmada como una chiquilla.

-¿Y qué libros te gustan?

Pasaron el resto del viaje comprobando la can tidad de cosas que tenían en común, incluyendo las ideas políticas o la manera en la que había que educar a los hijos. Teniendo en cuenta que muchas parejas se casaban teniendo solo el sexo como unión, ellos dos podrían construir un ma trimonio muy feliz.

Matrimonio. Esa palabra que hasta hacía tan poco tiempo le había resultado tan lejana a Bella , ahora le parecía tan normal como dejar que él le agarrara la mano. Se preguntaba qué pasaría con ellos en el futuro y solo esperaba que fuera algo bonito.

Ese mismo viernes tenía que regresar a Houston puesto que al día siguiente debía volver al trabajo. Cuando llegó Edward, Bella ya tenía todo preparado y lo esperaba con la maleta en la puerta principal despidiéndose de Jasper.

-Espero que no tardes mucho en venir a vernos, vamos a echarte mucho de menos -le dijo Jasper-. Gracias por dejarnos todas esas galletas congeladas.

-Ahora solo tendréis que seguir las instruccio nes que os he dado para hornearlas -le dijo con cierta melancolía.

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo seré un ver dadero maestro del horneado de galletas -fanfa rroneó en broma-. Pero mientras, todavía que dan seis de las que has hecho para el desayuno.

-Me imagino que no servirá de nada que te pida que me dejes alguna -dio Edward por sentado.

-Eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero las galle tas están por encima de todo. Lo siento.

Edward y Bella salieron de allí sin decir nada más.

Bella estuvo muy silenciosa durante el viaje a Houston. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía dejar de pensar cuánto iba a añorar a Jasper y a Edward... e incluso a las gallinas. Como siem pre, Edward no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que es taba pasando por su cabeza.

-Sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos siempre que quieras -le recordó mientras pensaba lo mu cho que le había costado no dar rienda suelta al deseo que sentía por ella. Pero tenía previsto li berar toda esa pasión muy pronto, cuando lle gara el momento adecuado.

-Lo sé -respondió con la mirada perdida en el paisaje-. Acción de Gracias es dentro de muy poco.

-Para entonces tu padre ya estará con noso tros. Podrías venir a pasar unos días.

-Intentaré que me los den libres en el trabajo, pero a lo mejor tengo que estar de guardia.

Entonces fue él el que se quedó en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bella .

-Bueno, gracias por todo -le dijo con tristeza, ya con las maletas en el escalón de la puerta.

El la miró intentando no hacer caso del senti miento de pérdida que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Después del domingo en que fueron a vi sitar a su padre. Edward había levantado una especie de muro entre ellos. Tenía que admitir, al menos ante sí mismo, que le había dado miedo sentirse tan unido a ella y había tenido que huir. Pero poco a poco se había convertido en algo tan imposible como intentar huir de uno mismo.

-Ten cuidado y cierra bien las puertas -la veía tan vulnerable allí, sola, en esa casa tan vacía...

-De acuerdo, tú acuérdate de ponerte ropa de abrigo -continuó ella con los consejos.

-Sí, y el impermeable cuando llueva -respon dió él en tono jocoso.

-Bueno, adiós.

-Preciosa, tú y yo no podemos decirnos «adiós», solo «hasta pronto».

-Hasta pronto -repitió con sonrisa forzada. El se quedó titubeando unos segundos que ella aprovechó de inmediato-. Sé dónde hay una jo yería abierta -a pesar de la broma, era obvio que su entusiasmo era fingido.

Era reconfortante volver a ver aquella maravi llosa sonrisa.

-Puedo conseguirte un diamante, pero tendrá que ser pequeño -continuó ella.

-Acuérdate de eso y un día de esto hablare mos de esa obsesión que tienes con el matrimo nio. Ahora tengo que irme a...

-Como digas a lavar a los perros, te mato.

-Iba a decir que tengo una reunión a primera hora de la tarde -corrigió Edward riéndose.

-Está bien.

-Voy a echarte mucho de menos. No tardes mucho en venir.

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes que defenderme de los cientos de mujeres que amenazan con aprovecharse de mi virtud -contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonreír-. No querría flaquear y acabar entregándosela a una de ellas.

-A mí no me esperes -le pidió Bella -. Yo ya le he echado el ojo a un tipo virgen.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento, preciosa, llegas más de diez años tarde.

-¡Qué lástima!

-No, no lo es -le dijo con voz profunda al tiempo que le tomaba la cara entre las manos- Me derrito con solo tocarte. Me moriré de ganas hasta que regreses.

Al principio no pudo contestar porque se ha bía quedado atontada mirando aquellos maravi llosos labios. Después, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó de mirarlos y los besó apasionadamente.

-Me niego a dejarme seducir en la entrada de tu casa.

-No hay problema -dijo ella-. En el salón hay una estupenda alfombra.

-¿Qué clase de chico te crees que soy?

Se besaron una última vez más sin dejar de reír.

-Te llamaré -prometió él.

-Eso dicen todos.

-Entonces llámame tú, preciosa -replicó ya de camino al coche.

No miró atrás, pero ella se quedó en la puerta mirándolo hasta que el vehículo desapareció de su vista. No lloró hasta que no entró en casa.

Tres días antes de Acción de Gracias la llamó su padre desde el rancho. Parecía un hombre nuevo; acababa de llegar y ya estaba entusias mado con la gente y con su nuevo empleo. Se guía asistiendo a sesiones de terapia en Forksville y estaba convencido de que todo iba a salir bien. Bella lo oyó tan contento que le costó mucho decirle que no iba a poder ir a visitarlo porque no le habían concedido los días libres. Solo tenía vacaciones el día de Acción de Gra cias, pero eso no era tiempo suficiente para ir y volver al rancho.

Eso le había recordado cómo era su vida antes de la estancia en el rancho de los Cullen. Le encan taba lo que hacía, pero detestaba sentirse culpa ble por pedir un día libre o por desear tener algo de tiempo para sí misma. Las semanas que había pasado en el rancho le habían permitido ver lo que podía ser la vida y lo recordaba con alegría, pero lo añoraba mucho. Sobre todo a Edward. Y ahora ni siquiera iba a poder verlo. Al menos ve ría a su padre, que le prometió que pediría un coche prestado e iría a cenar con ella.

Llegó el día esperado y Bella ya lo tenía todo preparado cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Acudió a abrir sin molestarse en quitarse el delantal o en peinarse un poco.

-Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, Merry -le de seó su padre abrazándola.

-Se nos ha ocurrido que a lo mejor te apetecía tener un poco más de compañía -dijo Edward riéndose traviesamente.

-No he hecho galletas -Bella reaccionó inmediatamente a pesar de la increíble alegría que le daba la llegada del invitado sorpresa-. Solo panecillos.

-Me encantan los panecillos -aseguró tendiéndole los brazos-. Ven aquí. No puedes reci bir a tu futuro prometido con esa frialdad. ¡Así no conseguirás que acepte tus proposiciones!

El señor Swan carraspeó un poco antes de escabullirse dentro de la casa. Edward y Bella en traron al salón y allí se abrazaron y se besaron a placer.

-Me vas a ahogar -le advirtió ella bromeando.

-Deja de quejarte y bésame.

-No me estoy quejando.

-¡Yo sí! ¿A qué esperas para hacerme perder la virtud?

-¿Aquí? -le preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Vamos, dale dinero a tu padre y dile que se vaya a comprar tabaco -le pidió fingiendo deses peración de la manera más cómica.

-No fuma.

-Excusas, excusas -murmuró con la boca pe gada a la suya-. ¡Qué días tan largos y oscuros he pasado sin ti, Bella!

Se besaron como si se fuera a acabar el mun do. Nada les importaba en aquel momento ex cepto estar el uno con el otro.

-Vaya, esa es la alfombra que mencionaste el otro día -dijo señalando al suelo-. ¿Qué te pa rece si encerramos a tu padre en la cocina y te apoderas de mi virtud aquí?

-¡Ni hablar! -negó echándole las manos alre dedor del cuello-. No pienso hacerte perder la virtud hasta que accedas a casarte conmigo.

-¿Me lo estás proponiendo en serio? -mur muró en tono seductor.

-Por supuesto. Hasta te puedo conseguir un anillo de esos que ponen alrededor de los pu ros...

-Mañana mismo llamaremos al cura -anunció sin dejar de besarla-. Puedes hacerte el análisis de sangre en el trabajo porque yo ya me lo he he cho. Por cierto, nuestro amigo el médico me ha dicho que estaría encantado de tenerte en su clí nica. Así que, si te parece bien, podemos casarnos en Navidad.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no conseguía com prender qué estaba diciendo. «¿Análisis de san gre... trabajo en la clínica… casarse en Navidad?».

-En cuanto al anillo -continuó diciendo Edward-, puedes comprármelo cuando quieras, yo ya tengo el tuyo -dijo llevándose la mano al bolsillo, del que sacó una cajita que escondía una sortija con una maravillosa esmeralda y dos pequeños diamantes-. Si no te gusta, podemos cambiarlo...

-¡Me encanta! -exclamó, emocionada por el repentino giro que habían dado los aconteci mientos.

-Estupendo -dijo poniéndole el anillo-. Esta mos prometidos, ya es oficial. Ahora acuérdate de lo que has prometido; en cuanto se vaya tu pa dre, nos deshacemos de mi virtud encima de esta alfombra.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-¡Pero papá no se va a marchar, tengo un pavo asándose en el horno!

-Podría llevárselo con él -sugirió él con gene rosidad.

Bella se echó a reír y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedo creérmelo.

-Yo tampoco. Pero ni siquiera cuando descon fiaba de ti podía perderte de vista. Sigo sin po der. Esta semana ha sido una verdadera tortura. Pensé que necesitaba un par de semanas para re capacitar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y que entre tanto las cosas se enfriarían un poco; pero lo único que he sacado en claro es que me sentía muy solo sin ti. Amo mucho mi libertad, pero no más de lo que te amo a ti.

-Yo también te amo, Edward -susurró ella emo cionada-. Y también yo estaba muy sola. Tengo la sensación de conocerte desde hace siglos.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo. Creo que nuestro matrimonio va a ser estupendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo -y levantó la cabeza para besarlo otra vez, cosa que todavía estaban ha ciendo cuando su padre salió de la cocina para preguntarle si tenía previsto dejar el pavo en el horno hasta la cena de Acción de Gracias del año siguiente. Edward le contó las buenas noticias mientras Bella corría hacia la cocina a resca tar lo que quedara de pavo.

Bella se las arregló para trabajar un par de semanas más antes de abandonar su trabajo. A su jefe le dio mucha rabia que los abandonara, pero comprendió que ella no podía tener un ma rido en Forksville y un empleo en Houston, e in cluso les hizo un bonito regalo de boda.

Tampoco tardó en llegar a un acuerdo con el amigo de los Cullen para trabajar en su clínica, eso sí solo tres días a la semana en lugar de seis.

El único inconveniente era que los hermanos de Edward se habían puesto de acuerdo para encargarse de todos y cada uno de los detalles de la boda, incluyendo su vestido.

-¡Pero si no sabéis mi talla! -protestó Bella cuando se enteró de sus planes.

-Claro que la sabemos -corrigió Jasper-. La he mos mirado en tu ropa -admitió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bella no sabía si reírse o llorar, lo mismo que le ocurrió cuando surgió el tema de la luna de miel:

-Tú hablas francés, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Jasper a su hermano.

-¿Francés? -repitió Bella asustada.

-Sí, os hemos reservado habitaciones en un hotel de cinco estrellas en Niza, en la Riviera francesa.

-No está nada mal para haberlo hecho tan de prisa -les elogió el futuro esposo mientras su futura esposa comenzaba a darse cuenta de que todo lo que le había contado Rosalie era verdad.

-¿Es cierto que secuestrasteis a Victoria y la me tisteis en una caja con un lazo para James? -preguntó asustada.

-Es que no tenía regalo de bodas -le explicó Jasper con igual normalidad que siempre.

-¡Sois unos salvajes!

-Vamos, no exageres, solo le encontramos la pareja perfecta, como hicimos con Rosalie.

-Pero si chantajeasteis a Emmet para que se casara con ella.

-Y ahora son muy felices.

-¿Y la pobre Esme? ¡A ella tampoco le dejasteis elegir ni su vestido de boda!

-Pero eso fue porque estaba embarazada y ha bía que darse prisa.

-¡Yo no estoy embarazada!

-Todavía -matizó Jasper lanzándole a su her mano una mirada de complicidad.

-De verdad me encantaría que me dejaras or ganizar mi propia boda -suplicó exasperada, pero Jasper ya estaba poniéndose en pie para marcharse.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir porque tengo que ver al de la imprenta para ver las pruebas.

-¿Las pruebas de qué?

-De las invitaciones. Eso me recuerda que tie nes que contestar a las preguntas de las entrevista, Edward -le dijo dándole una hoja de papel-. Pero tendrás tiempo antes de que lleguen las cá maras.

-¿Qué cámaras? -ahora ya sí que no cabía en sí del asombro.

-Nada, son solo unos cuantos periodistas, de la CNN y algún canal más. Ahora me tengo que ir corriendo.

-¡La CNN!

-Es por lo del trato con los japoneses, pero no te preocupes -y salió de allí como alma que lle vaba el diablo.

-Invitaciones, vestidos, luna de miel... cámaras -murmuró Bella confundida.

-Piensa en todo el trabajo que te han quitado de encima -la consoló Edward estrechándola entre sus brazos-. No tendrás más que vestirte y decir que sí... y después volar a la Riviera con tu fla mante esposo.

-Pero...

-Quiero casarme contigo ahora mismo. Eres una maravillosa enfermera y yo tengo un dolor que solo tú puedes curar en solo una noche -añadió con malicia.

A pesar de sus temores, la boda fue preciosa. El vestido que habían elegido para ella era el traje de novia más bonito que había visto en su vida, de maravilloso satén blanco a juego con el ramo de frescas rosas blancas. Su padre la en tregó orgulloso y los cuatro hermanos de Edward hi cieron las veces de padrinos; Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet, de la que se había hecho muy amiga en tan poco tiempo, fue su dama de honor.

Todo era perfecto pero ella no podía mirar a nadie más que a Edward, que estaba guapísimo con su chaqué. Estuvieron toda la ceremonia agarra dos de la mano y lanzándose amorosas miradas.

A la salida de la iglesia les lanzaron arroz y péta los de rosas que ellos recibieron entre carcajadas de felicidad. Antes de meterse en la limusina que los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto, Bella lanzó el ramo de rosas, cuya destinataria fue ni más ni menos que Alice Brandon. Jasper intentó no darse por aludido, pero todos sus compañe ros de trabajo empezaron a darle codazos y gastarle bromas al respecto.

Los recién casados se despidieron desde el co che y abandonaron a los invitados para que pro siguieran con la celebración sin su presencia, cosa que no gustó nada a los hermanos Cullen.

-Me da lástima -admitió Edward ya en la limu sina-, pero sé que habrían encontrado alguna manera de ponernos en evidencia.

-Bueno, ahora ya estamos a salvo -dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado.

El viaje hasta Francia fue largo y aburrido. Ninguno de los dos consiguió pegar ojo, así que estuvieron charlando y leyendo. Afortunada mente, el camino desde el aeropuerto al hotel fue mucho más rápido y relajado. Sin embargo, cuando el botones abrió la puerta de su suite, no pudo contener la risa. Allí encima de la cama estaba el regalo cortesía de los hermanos Cullen: dos enormes muñecas hinchables, una mujer rubia y un hombre de pelo negro, y a su alrededor cien tos de rosas de todos los colores sin espinas.

Edward le dio la propina al muchacho, que ape nas podía mantenerse en pie del ataque de risa que le había dado, y entró en la habitación. Bella ya había empezado a retirar las muñecas y las rosas con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Ya verán cuando alguno se rompa un hueso -dijo ella en tono vengativo pero sin dejar de reír-, aunque solo sea un dedo... Les voy a poner una escayola de cuerpo entero.

Edward se acercó hasta ella y la agarró por la cin tura.

-Y yo te ayudaré -prometió dándole la vuelta para que lo mirara, antes de añadir en tono se ductor- Pero no ahora, preciosa. Ahora tene mos otras cosas que hacer.

Por mucho que hubiera leído sobre el tema, aquello estaba completamente alejado de sus ex periencias personales.

Edward la desvistió muy despacio, mientras le be saba cada centímetro de piel que iba dejando al descubierto. Parecía estar dispuesto a dedicar la noche entera a excitarla poco a poco y lo consi guió de tal modo que a veces Bella oía gemi dos de placer y le costaba darse cuenta de que procedían de su propia boca.

En una de las vueltas que dieron sobre la cama, arrastrados por la pasión, fueron a parar a la alfombra que cubría casi todo el piso de la ha bitación.

-¡La cama! -susurró ella temblorosa de deseo todavía sin satisfacer.

-No te preocupes, cariño, que seguirá ahí cuando hayamos terminado -contestó él casi sin aliento después de haber estado besándole los pechos-. ¡Me encanta que hagas eso! -le dijo cuando ella le bajó la cabeza para que conti nuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Después fue ella la que reconoció cada centí metro del cuerpo de Edward, que cada vez estaba más pegado al de ella. Sus movimientos fueron aproximándolo más y más hasta que, con ex trema delicadeza, entró dentro de ella. Sus bocas también estaban pegadas, con lo que Edward recibió entre sus labios el débil grito de dolor que ella lanzó al perder la virginidad. Fue solo eso, una décima de segundo, porque después de eso em pezó a relajarse y a disfrutar como nunca lo ha bía hecho y ni siquiera había podido imaginar.

Se agarró de sus fuertes hombros y movió las caderas al ritmo que le marcaba el instinto. Po día sentir al hombre que amaba en todas las célu las de su cuerpo, quería mirarlo, compartir con él el placer que le estaba proporcionando.

El mismo instinto fue el que le hizo clavarle las uñas en la espalda y gritar cuando alcanzó un clímax que le hizo sentir una especie de delicio sas descargas eléctricas desde la cabeza a los pies. Era como si tuviera un huracán dentro del cuerpo.

Las manos de Edward se aferraron a sus caderas y entonces ella fue consciente de su respiración y lo vio alcanzar la misma cima que había alcanzado ella, con un gruñido de placer.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó cuando acabó la convulsión.

-Me... muero.

-¡Edward!

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se recupera ban.

-Nunca había sentido algo así, señora Cullen –le susurró al oído-. ¡Acabas de hacerme un hom bre!

-¿En serio? -le preguntó con una risilla.

-Al menos esa es la sensación que me ha dado -le explicó sumergiéndose en su mirada-. Me alegro de que hayamos esperado y espero que tú también.

-Claro que sí -dijo acariciándole la boca enro jecida-. Ha sido... ¡glorioso!

Al decir aquello escondió el rostro en su pe cho en un gesto de timidez.

-Sí, señor, glorioso -estuvo de acuerdo él-. Nos hemos caído de la cama.

-Yo pensé que nos había tirado... el huracán.

-¿Un huracán? Tienes razón, eso es lo que ha sido.

-Tengo mucho sueño, ¿es normal? -le pre guntó mientras recibía con deleite la ternura de sus besos.

-Sí, pero no puedes dejarme así. Soy tu fla mante esposo, no puedes dormirte en cuanto te hayas quedado satisfecha... ¿Me oyes, Bella ? ¿Bella ?

Era inútil. Se había quedado profundamente dormida, rendida después de la boda y de su primera noche de pasión. Edward se quedó allí observándola mientras dormía. Había sido una es tupenda noche de bodas, aunque ni siquiera ha bían esperado a que se pusiera el sol.

Cuando se despertó, tenía puesto un camisón y estaba en la cama arropada hasta el cuello. Edward estaba tomándose el café recién hecho y curioseando la comida que el servicio de habitacio nes había traído en fuentes de plata.

- ¿La cena? -preguntó Bella incorporándose en la cama.

-Sí, ven y come algo.

Al salir de la cama, tardó en darse cuenta de por qué se encontraba un poco rara. Se sentó a su lado y miró las fuentes.

-¡Marisco! -descubrió encantada-. Mi comida preferida.

-La mía también. Pruébalo, preciosa -se acer có un poco más a ella y la besó con suavidad an tes de reírse malévolamente-. Va a ser una noche muy larga y muy bonita.

Y así fue.

Regresaron al rancho después de unos maravi llosos días durante los cuales no se separaron el uno del otro. Al llegar descubrieron la casa de sierta y una nota firmada por Jasper.

_Adiós, mundo cruel. Me he quedado sin galletas y, como así no puedo continuar, he decidido ir a secues trar un cocinero o a mendigar galletas puerta por puerta. Si fracaso, me tiraré al río._

_P.D. Felicidades, Bella y Edward. Espero que os gus tara nuestro regalo._

_Besos, Jasper._

-Creo que tenemos que encontrarle una no via -sugirió Bella , adoptando la mentalidad de los Cullen.

-Me temo que a Jasper vamos a tener que llevarlo al altar a rastras. Por muy desesperada que esté Alice por casarse con él.

-Alice es muy guapa -comentó ella recordándola cuando agarró su ramo de novia.

-Y es encantadora, pero no sabe ni hervir agua -matizó Edward-. Si se casa con ella, no volverá a comer galletas. Además, ella no es lo bastante madura para él.

-Pero podría cambiar.

-También podría cambiar él, pero ninguna de las dos cosas son muy probables, preciosa -le hizo reconocer al tiempo que la besaba en los la bios-. Bueno, aquí estamos, en casa y solos. A ver si adivinas qué me gustaría que hicieras en este instante -le susurró al oído.

- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con harina, leche, aceite y un horno bien caliente?

- ¡Cariño! -exclamó fingiendo estar indignado al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos.

-Entonces, ¿hasta qué punto llega tu desespe ración por conseguir galletas?

-Te lo voy a demostrar -le dijo riéndose. Tuvieron que pasar bastantes horas hasta que Edward obtuviera sus ansiadas galletas. Antes había muchas otras cosas que debían hacer unos recién casados como ellos...

**Fin**


End file.
